finding love
by BexMi
Summary: It was only an arrange marriage, that's all it was. Yet the moment she stepped off that ship, something sparked up in Zuko. haven't you heard? Opposites attracts. "Can't you just allow yourself to fall, Katara...?" Lemon in later chapter. Zutara
1. signed, the imperial courts

**Author Note : **So this is my first Avatar Fanfic and well... techniqually my first fanfic.(: hopefully i do a good job in it hm? as much as people hate reading it and maybe doing it, review(: it really does make a difference and it makes me tons happier knowing that someone likes it.

I Do **Not** Own Avatar. If i did, Katara and Aang wouldn't have kissed in the end. Zuko and Katara would probably be married toooo x- x

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_it has come to our understanding that even though you are only 18, you are still of legal age to marry._

"why don't i like where this is heading...?" Zuko asked as his eyes once again focused on the scroll in front of him

_With the end of the war, all four nations have been trying to rebuild the trust and peace between one another, however there is one nation that simple refuses to trust us. Those of Water origin._

"No _Duh_ you stupid oafs, you killed their people and took their water benders," the fire bender mentally snapped as he recalled the various times that Katara complained about the fire nation to him on their journey.

_To come to an agreement, we have decided with their court to __**wed**__ you and their princess in holy matrimony in order to keep peace. Keep in mind that you __**are**__ the fire lord. The interest of your __**people**__ are the upmost important._

_Signed, The imperial Court._

_P.S. It was __**Iroh's**__ vote that confirmed this agreement so if you __**must**__ kill someone, kill __**him**__. Have a great day, fire lord._

And then it happened. Everything turned black and Zuko actually passed out. A ray of sunshine with a splash of sea water air caused the fire lord to wake up as he found himself on a small blanket. As he looked around he soon realized that he was on his ship, probably heading toward the meeting destination between him and his finance. Damn you Uncle Iroh. Zuko sighed as his hands ruffled through his black hair.

"The water tribe princess..."

Zuko silently wondered who she was. Was she pretty? Hot? How did she acted? Could she water bend or was she a normal woman? After all, he would have to be married to this lady for the rest of his life. A divorce would only set off a war. Everything was going peacefully in zuko's head, He imagined a beautiful woman by his side who was obedient and quiet, which basically meant that he was superior. Then again, they could have easily gave him a dog if it was that easy. To his distaste, one of his best friend, Jin, had did some snooping around and discovered for him that his bride was, _Katara_.

"i've been calling her_ '__**peasant**__' _for years and she had never once mentioned that she ruled the land of snow and water_?"_ He took a deep breathe, trying to calm his nerves as he growled.

It had been two years since he saw last Katara. Her long, wavy brown hair still lingered somewhere in his mind. Of course, he would have been lying if he said that he didn't think about her occasionally. He had to admit that two years ago, he found Katara pretty. Her hair complimented her skin and her blue eyes was nothing like he ever seen before. That was the beauty of element benders. Their eye color always related back to their elements. His being fire, it was only natural for him to have golden eyes, but hers, hers was a pure blue that was so simple yet innocent. She was different than the women in the fire nation, but that gave her a more exotic quality. However, back then, she was a peasant and that caused Zuko to push any thought of her from his mind.

"But she's not a peasant anymore... is she?" Zuko asked himself quietly, almost as though he was trying to like the idea of being married to someone who kicked his butt in combat.

"Zuko!" a happy voice called as their footsteps begin to grow louder and louder.

_Twitch_. There it was, the voice that haunted Zuko for years. The voice that gave him not only annoyance, but love at the same time. Then again, that voice did sentence him to hell... Agreeing to this stupid arrangement and binding him to a penguin. Well, she wasn't a penguin, but she was pretty close to one.

"Uncle Iroh," zuko said dully, his eyes still set on the sea as he watched the waves push the ship forward.

"We'll be meeting the princess in a few minutes, don't you want to clean up?" Iroh said as he laid tea on the table

"No."

"How about brushing your hair a - "

"No."

"That's shirt's all winkled and - "

"NO" Zuko screamed as fire came out of his fist.

Iroh looked at his Nephew. Most people would be scared at this point, but Iroh was used to the fire bender's temper. He simple smiled knowing very well that Zuko would one day come to love Katara and was just to stubborn to admit it now. _Teenagers_. Iroh sighed and silently finished setting four places at the small wooden table, his eyes occasionally glancing at his nephew's back. Anyone who saw Iroh look at Zuko knew that he was proud of him. In just two years, Zuko had manage to rebuild the fire nation. He had almost finished mastering fire bending and, if he said so himself, grew up to be a handsome young man. Hair as black as the night sky fell over his eyes as the back was tied up into a small top-knot, that was his Zuko. With all the training Zuko went through, it was no surprise that his body was tone and fit. His muscles were clearly visible with the sleeveless black shirt he had on and yet what had made Iroh most proud was the fact that Zuko was a _good_ kid. Upon gaining his crown at 16, he had fired all the concubines in the palace - or at least got rid of the ones that kept trying to get inside **his** bed. Zuko was truly a _good_ kid.

"Uncle," Zuko suddenly said as he snapped Iroh from his trance

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" Iroh said as they both ignored the fact that he had said Prince instead of Fire lord.

"Do you honestly think i'll make a good husband?"

Iroh was slightly taken back by the question. "Of course, Nephew."

The ship suddenly stopped as it caught sight of a water tribe symbol. Zuko took a deep breathe as he barked out order to the crewman. As his ship rolled next to the water tribe's, a platform was place down so that they could all transfer to one boat. Being that it was Zuko, he refused to go on anyone else's ship, but his own. He sat down at the small table Iroh had set before, pretending to not be interested at the boarding people. He saw a few faces that he had recognized from the past, Sokka being one of them and his wife, Suki. He nodded slightly in acknowledgment as he watched the couple look over the ship. Suddenly his eyes widened and _she_ came down. Katara.

Her hair was longer now, falling below her butt as the brown waves flown in the wind. She had on a very simple dress, yet somehow on her, it was the most beautiful blue dress that had ever been worn on earth. It hung off her shoulder as it hugged and complimented her body, showing off her curves that had developed over time.

"She was probably forced to get dolled up for me." Zuko thought as he laughed softly.

He couldn't help but notice that Katara was no longer the 15 years old he had once traveled with. Her skin was still an enchanted tanned color, yet it seemed lighter than 2 years ago. She was a light, enchanting tan that made you want want to look at her all day. Her eyes were still the same color blue that they always were. They seemed to have sparkled as she took in the scenery around her, laughing occasionally with Sokka or even talking to some of the crew mates on board. The only thing he had noticed missing was her mother's necklace. He wondered if he was suppose to present her with one, after all, she had risked her life more than once for her mother's necklace. Perhaps the little thing hold more meaning than it looked.

"Time had _certainly_ been kind to you," He mumbled as he noticed her breast bouncing slightly as she walked. Her legs peaked through the slits up her dress as she leaned over the edge of the ship. His eyes begin to linger down her body as if he was further examining her. He must have never noticed how perfect her butt was until he saw her leaning over the edge of the ship. Then again, with all the water bending and fighting she did...

"What the **hell**," Zuko thought as he gulped, prying his eyes away from the girl he once knew, "She's _beautiful_... THAT'S **NOT** SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! She's suppose to be _ugly_! I'm was suppose to look at her and curse Iroh from ever agreeing to this ridiculous idea. i'm not suppose to find her attractive, why the hell are my hormones acting up now? There's plenty of beautiful women in the fire nation and not one had made me look twice. But **No**. She had to grow up looking like an angel. Why? Was it because I tried to kill Aang? Is it because I was banished at 13? Why in the world are the gods against me?" He mentally screamed as he suddenly felt the table shift, he looked up quietly as Golden yellow met Baby blue. He couldn't look away for some reason, yet neither could she. It was almost as though they were studying each other. Iroh only coughed and smiled as he offered the water bender a warm cup of tea.

"Princess Katara, how was your travel here?"

"Oh please, General Iroh, call me Katara. I was never really fond of the whole Princess or Lady thing." the young water bender said as she took a sip of tea, "traveling here was nice though, the fire nation has beautiful scenery around it. The north pole doesn't quite have a lot of trees or flowers... so it's nice to be surrounded by them every now and then. I was even able to have the company of my brother and his wife" She mentioned as she motioned toward the couple who were currently gazing into each other's eyes.

"The fire nation does have some unique plants around it, we are actually quite proud. You will never find a more beautiful place unless it was, of course, the earth kingdom. please, call me uncle iroh." Iroh said, his eyes soft as he looked at Katara.

Zuko was choking, he was literally choking on the atmosphere. He didn't even think that was possible! Sure, the girl was beautiful, but she was still a stuck up brat to him. He never truly gotten over the fact that the only battle he had ever lost, minus the one with Aang, was to her. It wasn't like Zuko was a sexist or anything. Ahem, he just knew he shouldn't have lost. He was, after all, Zuko.

"So, i'll leave you two _love_ birds alone," Iroh said as he walked to the door, "but if you two suddenly have an urge to kill each other, please keep in mind that Katara is a master water bender and Zuko, you're almost there. So the chance of you winning, nephew, are very small. Please do our ship a favor and don't try to challenge her."

Katara softly giggled as Zuko glared at his retreating uncle.

_"Damn old geezer, lotus loving, tea drinking, pack rat buying -"_

"Zuko,"

"hm?" he suddenly said, his mumbling ceased as he looked at the figure in front of him

"How are you?" Katara asked as she slowly shifted in her chair.

"_how am i?_ we're getting married and that's all you asked..._ Stupid Girl._" Zuko thought as he calmly and simply answered "okay"

Zuko kept looking at Katara and noticed how stiff she looked.

"You don't have to be so nervous, I'm not going to attack you." Zuko said, almost hurt when he thought that she was worried about him hurting her.

"Oh, that's not it," Katara said as she looked around while leaning closer to Zuko, "everyone told me that i have to be proper while i'm here and it's killing me"

Zuko laughed softly as Katara looked at him, her face pouting as she scorned him for being inconsiderate. It was a simple facial expression that he had seen on many woman, yet at that moment, he couldn't help but think that she looked strikingly cute. He simply continued laughing, poking Katara's cheek as he mocked her for having to stay proper toward him.

Behind the Shadows of the door. Iroh was smiling. Slowly, he was beginning to see the love developed and it was only the first day. he turned around to see the other guards on the ship.

"Now who wants to bet that Zuko will fall madly in love before he says, 'i do?'"

_pairs of eyes looked through the door as whispers passed among one another. Yet one pair dangerously eyed the water princess, his mouth curving into a smirk as his tongue licked his bottom lip. A chuckle escaping his mouth before he walked away._

**Author Note: **yay! my first chapter is done and i tried to make it really long(: Somehow, i'm trying to make zuko his regular "Don't go near me water peasant" and i keep drifting to the mushie stuff xD but in all fairness, it is a Zutara fit and at some point, the personality has to switch! but because it seems OOC in the first chapter, i'll try my best to make it remotely in character for the next few. i always hated the first few chapters in a fanfic, they always go slow ;O

i thought for my first fanfic it went okay .. being a zuko x katara one. meep .. *runs away*


	2. Of course not

Author's Note : So it's been a while since i had continued this story. truth be told there's been some stuff going on in my life right now so  
i didn't want to continue any projects .. but Miss Elizabeth12 made me want to(: Enjoy ..

i do not own avatar

- x x Chapter Two x x -

"Zuko!"

katara was panting heavily by the time Zuko had his hands on her again. She kept asking herself over and over again, why did she let him talk her into this? Her eyes were beginning to close as she opened her mouth in protest, but she only felt an immense pain shot over her. She could hear Zuko laugh softly, his mouth in a small smirk as he hovered over her.

"THAT'S IT!" Katara screamed shoving Zuko off of her, "that's the last time we ever train together!"

"Oh come on Katara," Zuko said, his face softened as he got up slowly, "don't be mad because you lost." His tone was almost mocking. A little too mocking as Katara shot him a death glare.

_Oh yes, if only looks could kill. _

"you tackled me twice, wouldn't let me catch my breathe, and bit me! I can't believe you BIT me."

Zuko looked at her as though she was saying nothing interesting. He flung a piece of imaginary lint off his shirt as he opened his mouth in protest. With a few steps toward the water bender he leaned in closely to her ear.

"_Tara_..." he said, his voice above a whisper as he felt the shivers run through her skin. "You can't tell me that you didn't _enjoy_ our sparring time though."

katara literally felt the breathe disappear from her lungs. She stared at him, baffled. Surely this wasn't the same ignorant prince she once knew... right?

"then again, who wouldn't want to me under me? I'm freaking Zuko! the greatest fire lord alive!"

"you're the **only** fire lord alive smart one," Katara said as she turned around to storm off. "_of course the little brat couldn't have grown up. conceded little -_ "

"watch where you're going why don't you."

Katara suddenly felt a warm hit her, literally, and looked up. She mentally cursed at herself for looking like a ditz in front of everyone. Gathering herself back up, she looked at him. He looked fairy young and kind of reminded her of jet in some ways. They had the same hairstyle, the same body structure, except he was a little taller than him.

"But if it's a pretty lady like you, I don't mind being pushed at all"

Katara was about to say something like, "that's the corniest thing i've ever heard" until she felt a possessive pair of arms around her. _Cinnamon_. She knew it was Zuko, but when she looked up she saw a hint of jealousy and annoyance in his eyes.

"Jin, you've heard about my _fiance_, Katara." Zuko said, a dangerous tone lurking behind his cool composure, "Katara, this is my friend Jin. He's one of the palace guards who... should have his armor on."

"Now that you're fire lord, Zuko, can't you design a cooler uniform? These mask are hard to breathe in sometimes!" Jin said as he edges a little closer to Katara.

Zuko didn't miss that innocent motion as he tried to ignore it. After all, why should he care that someone was hitting on Katara? It _wasn't_ like he liked her. He watched the two talked as he noticed Jin subtle touches. He couldn't help but notice how tense Katara always got whenever his hand just needed "a place to lean on" or his balance slipped a bit.

"Jin," Zuko said, his voice clearly cutting through his friend's chat

"Ueh, Yeah?"

"Get to your post. Now."

Katara let a breathe in that she hadn't even realized she was holding in. Her composure finally relaxed and Zuko couldn't help but feel a little glad that it did. The sun was already setting as Katara looked around nervously. She supposed it was now or ... sleep outside on the deck.

"So um, Zuko..." Katara said, her tone small and light as the wind blew strands of hair around

"hn?"

"Where am i suppose to sleep...?"

There was an awkward silence in the air. Of course Zuko never thought about this little fact. There were only two chambers in the ship and that was his and Iroh's. The other compartments were for the guards and there was no way he'd let Katara sleep in a room full of sex deprived men. He mentally sighed when he realized what he had to do.

"There's only 2 rooms on this ship..."

"Ah ha..." Katara said, the mood clearly indicating where this was going.

"And one of them is Iroh's,"

"you know, perhaps i'll be wrong and it'll end good." The water tribe princess thought

"and the other one is mines."

"So..." the two said in unison as the moon came out to play

"you'll have to sleep in my room"

"Oh." Katara said, her tone obvious in it's surprise and fear

"but i have a big bed so we can just both take a side. You don't move around in your sleep, right?" he asked as he walked through the iron doors, Katara swiftly following behind him as she thought about her answer.

Did she move in her sleep? There was that time that they made camp in the woods. She had fell asleep on one side of the campfire and woke up hugging Sokka who was sleeping on the opposite side. Then there was that other time that her and Toph had to share a bed... she really thought it wouldn't be a bother, but she woke up with Toph's screams for air when she had hugged her too hard.

Katara took a deep breathe in and gulped quietly, "of course not"

x x x


	3. warming up to water

**Author note :** hi everyone(: so um, im sorry there was so many mistakes in the last chapter. I know it's no excuse, but I currently am sick and well I laid off 3 AP classes to write a short chapter xD so I didn't have time to proof read and hopefully I'll do better in this chapter. OH. And I have an annoying mac that does nothing for me when I want to write! How I wish my parents thought windows or dell were 'prettier' ;- ;

p.s. sorry i don't update as fast as i really should D: school's a big drag. but imma do my best to update at least every week or less if im in a good mood :D !

**I do not own avatar - I only own the fantasy world I place them in(:**

**PLEASE READ(: always uploads my document weird ... So the spacing is ALWAYS so close together _ then when i go in to fix it, it NEVER SAVES It! So to save my frustration and whatnot, i'm really sorry, but i have to leave it like this. Even though it annoys the hell out of me TT_TT **

x x x chapter 3 x x x

"Can you what?" Zuko asked, his eyes slightly slanted as he looked at the master bender in front of him.

"Look, we all heard what I said, can I just borrow a shirt to sleep in tonight?"

"Where's yours? Can the water tribe princess not afford clothes?" The Fire Lord questioned with a hint of mockery in his voice; his lips lifting up into a small smirk.

"I can afford plenty, _thank you_. It's just... on the way here we met this family who wasn't as fortunate as us and well..."

Zuko looked at her bewildered. She gave her things away to a common _peasant_? What was she, **crazy**? No one in the Fire Nation had ever given something away to someone. The poor never recieved a shirt or a flower, they just suffered the cruel jokes of sociert. Yet here he stood looking at perhaps the closest thing to an angel in his life. He glanced at her quickly and noticed that she was beginning to grow nervous. Her eyes were downcast as her hands began to fiddle with each other.

"Here," Zuko said as he handed her a long white shirt, "It should be long enough to... _cover_ you."

After mumbling a quick thank you, Katara ran off to the connected bathroom.

"Leave it to a _water_ bender to be that _kind_," Zuko said as he got changed himself. But then again, was it that bad? Katara was able to give away her things in a split second. He couldn't recall any moment where he even said hello to his people. He never made any time to see if they were happy. He just slaved away in the throne room signing papers all day because he thought that was what Fire Lord does. However, Katara was basically the queen of penguins and she still made time for her people. He would even bet his crown that she greeted them at least once a week.

Time passed slowly as the two of them laid side by side. It was probably late into the night as Katara tossed around lightly. She was sure that Zuko was already asleep. She watched his breathing move his body up and down. Mentally, she cursed herself. Why _couldn't_ she just tell him that she had a grabbing problem in her sleep? Maybe then she would be dreaming about the snow, instead of looking at the ceiling. Her eyes kept dropping as she tried to stay away.

"Just a few more hours and the sun will be up... come on katara," She thought before her eyes closed.

"Why the **hell** isn't she asleep yet?" Zuko asked himself as he tried to steady his breathing. Was she nervous with him in the bed? It wasn't like he was going to attack her in her sleep or something. Sure, he might be a guy, but he was still a gentleman. God knows how his mother would react if she found out he ever forced himself on a lady. When he finally heard her breathing deepen, he let out a soft sigh. _Finally_. He was beginning to drift asleep himself, sleep calling him softly in the back of his mind.

"mmm... Zuko..." Katara mumbling quietly

"Hn?" He said softly as he turned his body around.

Almost in an instant, he felt Katara's arms snake around him. His body suddenly froze at this unexpected moved. What was he suppose to do? Was he suppose to push her or something? He tried to move away slowly, but Katara's grasp tighten around him, her head nuzzling against his chest lightly.

Zuko found it amazing that she always smelled.. nice. While traveling with her years ago, she gave him a small thank you hug and he noticed the faint scent of strawberries. One moment she held a delightful cinnamon smell and the next, she was a lily in a rainstorm. Zuko felt her lips lightly push up again his skin, a small blush passing through his cheeks as he tried to move the bender beside him.

"Katara..." He whispered as he moved a few strands of hair away from her face. He couldn't possibly believe how this woman wasn't already wed. What did he do in life to deserve her? Of course he would never admit it to anyone out loud, but he was growing fond of her rather quickly.

She was the perfect counterpart for him. They were both benders of different elements. She was sweet while he was tough. She was joy while he was discipline. Hell, she could even take him on in the battle field.

Katara began to stir in her sleep, her legs wrapping themselves around Zuko's as her breathe crashed against the Fire Lord's neck.

The young water bender let out a small moan as her lips pressed against Zuko neck. If there was ever a moment in Zuko's life where he wanted to scream, it was now. Didn't they teach women in the North Pole to be more... _mannered_? He was about to push her off the bed when he noticed that she was still asleep. Her eyes were closed as her lips were slightly parted. Katara continued her little adventure in dream land as she lightly bite Zuko's neck, a small groan escaping his lips as he quickly shut it. Not good, he thought as he realized what problems may come _up_ if this continued.

"Katara," Zuko said a little louder, his voice betraying him slightly, "Wake up."

Katara eyes begin to flutter open as she looked at him sleepily, sleep clearly needed in her eyes.

"You have a space issue in your sleep, don't you?" He asked softly

Katara's eyes literally flashed opened as she realized what he had said. _What the hell did she do to him? _

"I'm so sorry, Zuko," Katara blurted out as she tried to distance herself from him. Zuko's arms reached out to pull her in when he felt the sudden familiar coldness wrap around his body.

"_What the hell am I doing_?" He asked himself, but quickly ignored it. "I like it though. I mean, I like the warmth. It's been a while since I've felt this warmth."

Katara's gentler side took over as she smiled sweetly at Zuko, her eyes soften as she realized how lonely Zuko must be now that his dad was dead and his sister was in jail. She always wondered what would have happened if he wasn't banished from his home. Would he had turned out nicer? Softer? Meaner? Would they even be in this position right now if that was so? If anyone was to tell Katara that her and a fire bender would be sharing a bed, she would have smacked them in the head with her water whip, yet here she was in Zuko's arms.

"I like the warmth too," she said softly as the two of them fell into much needed sleep.

**Author Note: **So, once more I Did this instead of doing homework, The next chapter is going to be more productive _ I Promise. I just been a lot of homework lately in my school, but since the weekend is coming up, i'm going to be nice and post Chapter 4 up Sunday(:

**xxCHAPTER 4 PREVIEWxx**

_Katara's eyes went wide with fear, the sudden realization that the ship was METAL meant no water. _

_"I swear to Yui, if you come any closer I will scream,"_

_"My dear Katara, everyone's at their party and we're all alone. You're walking around the Fire Nation ship in your hot little dresses, do you honestly believe that no one will try to make a pass at you?"_

_"I'm not a water bending master for nothing," She stated, fear written in her eyes, but confidence riding in her voice._

_His hand struck her across the cheek as a tear rolled down her face. _

_"Seriously, you'll like it with me a lot better than with Zuko. All of the others did after all." _


	4. Lets Marry For Love

**Author Note: **as promised :D Here's the next chapter. Which I actually totally sat down and wrote this time... even though i have like 4 hours of AP English homework, followed by 3 more hours of AP Chem homework and so on xD Anyways. i totally noticed that FF keeps spacing my documents weird... and it kind of annoys me. SO um. i just had to mention that, i don't purposely make my story chapters all close together. In my mind, i envisioned a beautiful purple and blue story book! LOL.

_**i do not own avatar(: they just get the luxury of being in my twisted plot. **_

**X x Chapter 4 x X **

Katara's eyes fluttered opened as she heard voices in the hallway. It was too early for all of this. The sun probably wasn't even up yet, but what could she have expected? Fire benders rose with the sun while water benders thrived in the moon. She slowly got up when she noticed that she was alone. Replacing Zuko's spot was a beautiful silk dress. Of course, seeing as she was Katara, she took this two ways. One, Zuko didn't trust her to dress herself and two, the Fire Lord thought she was a lowly peasant who couldn't afford clothes. _Hmph_. Her hand ran across the material. It was a soft satin dress that had beaded flowers running across the chest area. No matter how much she hated the blood red of the fire benders, she loved the Fire Nation's fashion sense. It was a dress unlike the Water Nation. It was strapless and scandalous with a hint of sex appeal.

"Sokka would _definitely_ protest if he saw this," Katara mumbled, But she suppose what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him- or her.

"Lady Katara?" A voice called suddenly

"Ah, Yes?" Katara asked, her voice soft as she opened the door.

Yet the moment it opened, Katara let out a small yelped and shut it, her heart beating fast as she faced the familiar Skeleton masks of the guards. She seriously thought about it for a moment. Why the hell would the Fire Nation make their men dress up like that? All the Water Tribe requires is the nation's color, blue. Everything was just creepy here. The rooms were practically made of iroh while the bath was a self heated water system.

Knock Knock

"Katara, can you open the door? I Ah, took the mask off,"

Katara hesitantly cracked opened the door, slightly embarrassed by the fact that she just yelped and angry at herself for being so rude.

"Oh Jin, I'm sorry, I'm just not use to waking up to your... uniform"

"No problem, Zuko asked me to come get you for breakfast, are you ready?" He questioned noticing her interesting choice of fashion.

"Let me just get dress first," She said as she quickly ran into the bathroom, the forgotten dress laying on the floor.

"Oh and Lady Katara," Jin said through the wooden door

"hm?" Katara answered wondering why he was suddenly _in_ Zuko's room.

"I like your shirt,"

Katara looked down at what she was wearing and cursed. She had forgotten that Zuko leaned her his shirt last night. Great, she must have looked like a slut now. The water bender quickly threw off clothes as she slipped the dress over her head. She had to admit, Zuko had nice taste. The dress was a classy strap less and the design was breathe taken. She had heard that the Fire Nation's national flower was one of a kind. Petals as red as blood with hints of yellow peaking through the steams. The beaded work did it great justice. Given that she would have to get use to wearing red, Katara looked over at the blue material sticking yearningly out of her bag and sighed. She decided that she would let her hair down today considering Jin was waiting outside for her. She took a deep breathe as she stepped out of the bathroom, a small gasp escaping Jin's mouth as he looked at her with pure hunger, gross.

"Ueh, Shall we go?" She asked, clearly wanting to get away from any bed.

"Right..." He said as he lead her out, his hand gliding dangerously close to her butt every so often.

Katara kept glancing around. The fire nation ship was pretty big considering that it was just a _ship_. Jin kept glancing casually at bender, his eyes lingering down her body as he noticed how she kept running her hands through her hair. Even though she did nothing to it, it still held it's full, wavy locks.

"Why is the ship so busy today?" Katara asked suddenly

"General Iroh is hosting one of his famous musical celebration today before we reach the Fire Nation. It seems to be the only way that Zuko wouldn't run off," he answered, amusement in his voice as Katara let out a soft laugh

After a few minutes, Katara and Jin stopped in front of a door.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around for anyone she knew

"Oh, we're at my sleeping quarters. We'll head down to Zuko once i finish getting something," He said casually as he inviting her into the small room.

Katara was always good when it came to her instincts, or so she thought. The incident with the blood bender was totally different... same with stealing the water bending scroll from the pirates. She knew she shouldn't going in, but she thought that it would have been rude. After all, Jin was one of Zuko's best friends. How much trouble could he be? She hesitantly walked in, missing the look of mischief on Jin's face as he made his way to the small dresser next to his bed.

"Katara,"

"yes?" She answered, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Tell me, did you and Zuko do anything last night?"

Katara looked at the back of his body as her breathe got caught in her throat, "no, why would you say that?"

"Well, you were in his shirt this morning. That's something couples normally do after they have sex."

"Oh, i didn't have anything proper so he leant me something...and we're not exactly a couple after all."

Katara suddenly began feeling very small as she stood in the center of the room. In a split second, Jin made his way to her side, his hand on her wrist as he tilted her head up.

"You're right, you're his financee which makes it even better. Tell me, do you fantasize about him? Do you lust over his body, fantasize over his stick?"

Blue eyes became bigger as Katara went into shock. Was this the same person she met yesterday who talked to her about flowers and dogs? No, she doesn't fantasize about Zuko. She was only 16 anyways! Katara was about to turn around when Jin tightened his grip on her wrist, a small yelp escaping Katara's mouth. Zuko suddenly appeared in the door way with papers in his hands.

"Jin, I thought i told you to get Katara for-"

Zuko looked at the two and mentally analyzed the situation in front of him. Almost as though it was a normal habit, he stalked over to Katara's side, his hand reaching out for hers as he gave her a light tug.

"When i say bring her to breakfast, I mean no pit stops." He said with anger in his voice, "you're dismissed for now."

Jin knew better than to cross Zuko. Who was he to go up against the Fire Lord and a master fire bender? He may have been stupid, but he wasn't an idiot. He simple nodded and apologized saying that he just had to have his daily piece of sugar before he noticed that the two benders were already gone.

"_Damn_." Jin cursed as he licked his bottom lip, "She was starting to _crack_ too..."

**x x x **

Zuko kept his hand around Katara's as they walked down the hall. Was she suppose to say something? Or perhaps she was suppose to thank him. That event was turning badder by the moment anyway...

"Did he do anything?" Zuko asked

"ha?"

"Did Jin do _anything_ to you?" He said again with more urgency in his voice

"Oh, no... we just stopped by his room for a moment and he asked me a few questions as to why I had your shirt on this morning," She said softly, it wasn't technically a lie.

"Good."

The rest of the walk was quiet before they reached the deck. As Zuko opened the door for Katara he quietly whispered into her ear, "You look nice by the way" and proceeded to go greet his uncle.

Breakfast last for an hour as Iroh ran through tonight's celebration with Zuko. Katara found it amusing on how the two relatives interacted. Whenever Iroh mentioned dancing, Zuko gave an unpleasant look on his face. Whenever Zuko mentioned quietness, Iroh literally cursed him for being so uptight. It was almost as though they had reversed the role in the family. Zuko was the more mature one while Iroh wanted to live life.

"Katara, you will be coming tonight right?" Iroh asked as he sipped his tea

"Of course, Uncle Iroh, I wouldn't miss it for the world," She said smiling

"Like she has anything better to do," Zuko muttered as he got up to train.

Katara was about to smack in with a water whip when iroh stopped her.

"He seems annoyed, but Zuko really likes these celebrations, he's just to stubborn to admit it,"

**x x x **

The night preparations went on smoothly. Katara just had to sit there and stay out of everyones way. It seems as though everyone had gotten into some type of habit. Zuko just hid in his room all day while Iroh and the crew fussed about. Katara found it comforting to just sit by herself in a room and read a little. After all, it wasn't as though she had someone to talk to. Zuko was the only person she knew and that was definitely not an option.

"Katara,"

By now Katara knew Zuko's masculine voice. It was unique in it's own way. She looked up to acknowledge him.

"Does Water tribe peasant not answer to people?" He asked jokingly.

"First of all, if i'm a Peasant, than you're marrying a peasant," She stated in a cocky way that made Zuko twitched every so slightly, "and seeing our past history, I don't need to answer you."

"Well, you should answer the Fire Lord," he stated.

"and sooner or later i'll be the Fire Lady..."

An awkward silence filled the air as the two of them pondered about what to do.

"So, what is it?" the water master asked as she closed her book and got up.

"Here, wear this tonight."

Zuko tossed yet another beautiful gown into Katara's hand, only this time it was more of a form hugging party dress.

"Seeing as you're a man, until further conformation, where do you get all these clothes?"

Zuko stared at her, "If you must check if i'm a man, go ahead. I'm as male as you will get." Katara mentally blushed at this statement while her hand twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "and if you must know, these clothes were my mother's when she was a teenager. Uncle Iroh figured that walking into FIre territory in pale blue would caused the people to look down at you."

Katara mentally processed the information. So he hadn't been picking them out because he wanted to see them on her. Psh, Fine. Wait, why was she so upset by this? It's just Zuko after all. Who cares if he found her attractive!

"Besides, i thought red was always a nice color on you. Party's in about 2 hours. Feel free to call upon any maid to help you, but mind the guards. They aren't use to seeing... someone like you around the ship."

Katara looked at the clothing in her hand and examined it. It was another strapless dress, Zuko's mom must have loved to party. The bottom of the dress had a threaded bird sown into it as it poof out ever so sightly.

"this probably won't even make it past my knee..." Katara thought as she closed the door to change, "two hours ha... i guess it wouldn't hurt to just get ready now and walk around a bit."

Katara was never one to get dolled up. When she first had to meet Zuko, it took the maids 3 hours to capture her. Luckily she was the only female water bender and made a nice home for herself in the middle of the ocean. However, once her father got home her little experiment was ruined. Katara put on a little make up and sprayed her hair with a sprinkle of water. It was after all, naturally wavy and so it looked good up or down. Tonight was another "down" night. She examined herself in the mirror. She had on a light blushed with a rosy pink lip gloss. Her eyes had a tint of pink on them as she managed to place a flower neatly in her hair.

"I think i clean up pretty good!" katara complimented herself as she noticed the length of the dress, "i was right, barely even pass my knees,"

She walked out of the small bathroom before wondering the hallway, numerous glances on her as she begin to feel nervous again. She suppose Zuko was right about his men. Every so often she would hear a dog whistle and wince at the vulgar display.

"Maybe i should find Zuko or something," She thought idly

"Katara!" a jolly voice called out as she passed a big room

"Uncle iroh," she smiled

"aren't you at the party yet? you look beautiful,"

"Doesn't it not start for another hour?" she questioned as she looked at the man holding his french horn, "That's what Zuko said"

"Zuko always comes late to these things, it started 30 minutes ago," he laughed as he noticed the water bender's annoyed expression., "i figure by now half the crew is drunk rotten."

Katara never liked being around drunk men, but she felt safe near the Fire General and softly nodded before the two made their way to the deck. Silently she was plotting ways to kill Zuko for making her fashionabley late.

Iroh was right, half the crew was already Drunk silly. Many of them tried asking her to dance, but she silently declined. After another 20 minutes, she noticed Zuko slip through the door and the two nodded slightly at eachother, Zuko being dragged off by some of the younger guards. Katara felt lonely at the party. There was barely any decent women there who weren't trying to get into someone's bed. As she turned to look at the night sky she felt a hand fall on her back.

"Oh... Hi Jin," She said, their previous encounter still strong in her mind.

"katara, you look stunning tonight, i'm surprise these men hasn't tried to _dance_ with you."

Katara could smell the alcohol on his breathe as she let out a small laughed and made small chat. Jin kept trying to touch her every so often, his hands slipping on her shoulder or gliding across her kept his eyes close on his fiance, his mind worried about her as he mentally questioned why. It had only been 2 days since they have spend time together and in two days, Zuko was beginnign to act like a hormonal teen. He wanted to hold her hand, to smell her hair, to do things that the Fire Lord wasn't use to doing! He couldn't, under any circumstance, fall in love with Katara. He wouldn't allow himself too. He was Zuko after all. He never needed anything, he never wanted anything but honor. Now here comes one girl, one woman, and suddenly he wants her.

He had to admit, a few years ago she had caught his interest. She was nothing like the Fire Nation women. She wasn't interested in sleeping in someone bed. She held her own in the battle field as well as everyone's else's. Her beauty was unique. Her power was incredibly and she was his. Officially and whole, or at least by law.

Jin kept falling slightly on katara, his mind formulating a plan slowly. Earlier that evening, he had talked the others into distracting Zuko. Jin slyly glanced toward the fire bender and noticed how he was being surronded by gaurds encouraging him to drink, of course Zuko wouldn't because it "clouded his mind." He was always such a prune.

"Katara, i feel kind of sluggy, can you walk me to my room? I don't know if i can make it by myself," He asked with innocence in his voice.

"Sure," Katara said, her kindness taking over as Jin softly put an arm around her neck and lead her away.

Katara didn't remember where Jin's room is. Why would she even? She just let Jin lead the way hoping that he knew what he was doing - and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. With a small smirk appearing on his face he lead Katara further away from the party. Away from the sound and cheering and away from Zuko. It didn't take long for him to noticed that she was missing from the deck, however. She was afterall, the only decent woman there. Panic began to run through his mind as he noticed all the drunk men around him.

"Do you think Jin is really going to do it?"

"man i hope he gets that chick good. It'll be his last one i bet."

A Fire ball launched in their direction before a very angry prince faced them, clearly demanding that he knew what they known.

"I swear to god FIre Lord, Zuko we didn't have anything to do with it! Jin said that he knew you closely and would get us fired if we didn't help him" A coward scream yelled

"Tell me where is she?" Zuko screamed, his hands burning with heat as he punched the man in his stomach, "and pray to god that i don't kill you afterward."

"Jin said he was going to take her to the dungeon and have his way with her, i swear that's all we know!"

Zuko dropped the man down, fear across his face as he ran from the deck. The entire time Iroh had caught the conversation. He had grown angry at the crew and canceled the celebration, yet a small happiness tugged at his soul when he realized that Zuko was caring for their new lily. He summoned the two men and ordered them to clean up the deck making it dangerously clear that their punishment was not over.

"Hurry up Zuko..." He prayed silently

**x x x **

"Jin, where are we? it doesn't look like this was where we went early." Katara said as she went down her second stair case

"It's not," Jin said as he pushed Katara against the ship wall, "it's right where i want you."

Jin's lips went to Katara's neck, his arms grabbing her body. Katara's eyes went wide with fear. She tried to water bend something to hit him, but the sudden realization came first. The ship was made of METAL which meant no water. Seeing as she was always a smart girl, she knew exactly what Jin's voice intended to do and it sickened her.

"I swear to Yui, if you even touch me I will scream,"

"My dear Katara, everyone's at their party and we're all alone. You're walking around the Fire Nation ship in your hot little dresses, do you honestly believe that no one will try to make a pass at you? We're in the only part of the ship that's entirely made of Metal. The one place no earth bender, air bender, or water bender can defend themselves."

"I'm not a water bending master for nothing," She stated, fear written in her eyes, but confidence riding in her voice.

His hand struck her across the cheek as a tear rolled down her face.

"Seriously, you'll like it with me a lot better than with Zuko. All of the others did after all."

Jin grabbed Katara's arms, his strength overcoming hers and he attempted to tie them together. Katara was beginning to grow scared, and being scared was never a good thing in this situation. She tried to kick him down, but his free arm stopped her. Clear amusement in his voice as he told her how resistance turned him on even more. Sucessfully getting her hands bonded, Jin began to knead her left breast, His finger trying to harden her nipple as his lips met her neck once more. Even drunk he was incredibly powerful, Katara's body begin to froze. She felt the heat from his hands and realized that he was planning to burn her clothes off.

"Jin, get the fuck off of me!" Katara yelled as she struggled against his body, desperation in her voice.

"that's right baby, struggle some more,"

"You sick freak, go give yourself a hand job!"

Jin punched katara in the stomach as she fell down, anger in his eyes.

"If you're a good girl, it won't hurt as much," he said as he began to unzip his pants.

Katara was screaming, she didn't want her first time to be like this, anything but this. She didn't know what to do and the fear was clearly interfering with her bending power. As she closed her eyes she mentally pictured Zuko coming to her rescue and saving her from this sudden nightmare. Even if she dislike the jerk, she wanted him to save her. Hell, she would even settle for MoMo right now! As Jin climbed onto of Katara tears fell from her eyes.

"ZUKO," She cried, her voice trying to escape the iron walls of her surroundings. The weight on top of her disappeared. Her shut eyes began to slowly open, fearing what she would see, she hesitated when she heard that familiar masculine voice.

"You Sick Bastard. How dare you force yourself on **MY** finance!"

"Come on man, you weren't going to do her," Jin said trying to calm his friend down.

"Unlike some people, i rather wait for her to fall in love with me first," and with that he send a fireball crashing into his stomach, a painful scream erupting from the ship as he passed out from pain. Zuko kicked his body as he pulled it into one of the cell. Guards ran down the stairs as Iroh quickly followed.

"watch this disgusting traitor. he shall be put on trial for disobeying his Lord, no food or kindness is to be shown, GOT IT?" he screamed

Everyone watched the young fire bender with fear in their eyes.

"GET OUT."

Once everyone was gone Zuko turned his attention toward the water bender shaking on the floor. He noticed how peices of her dress was ripped and took off his own shirt, pulling it over her head as her eyes began to softened toward him.

"katara...?" he asked as he softly untied her binds.

Her arms reached out to hug him, her soft sobs filling the air as Zuko stroked her Hair. He didn't know what to do. He was never put in this position before.

"Did he...?"

"no... y-you came b-b-before he could..."

"i'm so sorry, katara," he said, remorse in his voice as he hell the small girl in his arms.

"Why should you be sorry Zuko? you saved me and you don't even like me. You hit your best friend for your ex enermy and i'm not even - "

Zuko's lips crashed onto Katara's as she froze in his arms. Her body relaxing more into the kiss. Passion flood into each of them as their lips locked onto one another seeking something that had been ignored for a long time.

" Katara, you're not my enemy and if a _friend_ tried to rape someone i cared about, i wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Ever. You're my finance, Katara. and i will tell you this now, if we must get married, i want to fall in love with you. it's only been 2 days, but love's crazy right? and i shall wait for you to love me. for now, please... please, forget this" he asked with sadness in his voice as he rubbed her wrist from the bonded marks

Katara was too shock beyond words to do anything anymore. Only she could ever almost get raped and then confessed too all at one time. She wasn't scared, she faced more scarier things in her life. She saw her own village get raided, her own mother die beside her. She wanted to just reach out and hug Zuko for everything he was doing. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. It was like a mental battle in her head. She was a strong girl, and surely when Jin woke up he would meet her wrath.

Softly, so soft that Zuko almost didn't catch it, she finally said, "i wanna marry for love too..."

Zuko didn't really know what to do, he wanted to protect this girl in his arms. slowly, he picked her up bridal style, her small form light in his arms as he headed for his room. With every step he took he felt her breathing settle. Looks were glue onto the two teens as they disappeared into the darkness of the fire bender's room. With a small kiss on her forehead Zuko set her down softly. Not even bothering to change, both of them held each other. Katara fell asleep feeling the safe presence that Zuko held. "i won't mess up this time, Katara... I promise."

**x x x **

**Author Note:**

p.s sorry for any mistakes :C

for some reason i kept mixing personalities together xD at one point, Zuko became Neji and started throwing ninja stars before i went "oh wait, wrong anime!" i think school is beginning to make me miss anime and drawing a lot. it's taking away my ultimate love! Anyways there you go folks(: like i promise, sunday! muhahahaha. i literally almost killed myself writing this. I really want to like ... push Zuko onto Katara and make them fall in love, but it is Zuko and Katara. that would never happen... SO quickly. I'll try to have the next chapter up by sunday once more. xP Possibly earlier.

**Chapter 5 Preview **

_"Haven't you ever made time to visit your people, Zuko? Have you ever gave them a gold coin before and saw their face light up? Tell me, When have you ever did anything outside of your tiny little office!"_

_"Do not EVER tell me what to do Peasant. You will learn your place." Zuko yelled, his voice irratated at the truth Katara was spilling_

_"No, you will fix yours." _

_Katara walked out angrily, her voice agitated as she slammed the door shut. How the hell did they ended up lovey dovey one moment and angry the next? _

_"Stupid arrogant Fire bender, Cocky Prince."_

_"Stupid Water tribe peasant freaking princess." _


	5. Learning to Grow

Author Note: as Promised! which by the way, I was almost not going to update today because I didn't have a lot of time and I was really tiered from being cooped up in the car, but I did anyways and I should be practicing my dancing right now, but I'm not :D! Woohoo! Anyways. Lately I have no idea where i want this story to go, but I want to gradually make it so that they both change, meaning Zuko isn't as cold. So yeah(: ...

**x x Chapter 5 x x **

It was early morning and the sun was just showing in the sky. Zuko had woken up first, as always. He loved the feeling of the sun running through his blood, but he would have liked to sleep in more. His eyes lingered to the girl clutching to his side as his thoughts went to his _ex_ best friend. He never knew how men could force themselves onto women. Zuko grew up in a home where concubines were normal and women paraded around half naked. It _disgusted_ him- minded he never saw Iroh with a women by his side.

His hand slowly brushed a strand of hair away from Katara's face. What was he suppose to do? Does he court her now? Do people still court one another? He went and told her he wanted to marry for love which was true. Ever since he was younger, he knew that his bride would be chosen for him. Yet he always wanted to marry with love. Never in his wildest dreams though, did he ever imagine marrying a water bender- let alone one he already knew and had once detested.

"She probably won't be up for a few more hours..." He thought silently, his mind wondering about. They would be in the Fire Nation soon which meant more work. It was always work for him and he supposed this had been a nic mini vacation.

"Katara was still in her dress..." He mumbled lightly as his eyes drifted down her form.

He had to admit, she was gorgeous, even asleep. Her breasts were practically falling out as she laid there. Wait, he said gorgeous, not hot. Minded that she was incredibly hot.

Katara stirred lightly in his arms, her head snuggling against his chest as she let out a soft sigh.

"katara..." Zuko silently whispered

"not now Sokka, cook your own fish..."

Zuko silently chuckled to himself. He mentally reminded himself to mention that she would never have to cook anyone fish anymore- and that he was far from being a Sokka. He waited another half an hour until he begin to grow bored, not to mention Katara was putting his right arm to sleep. Playfully, Zuko nudged her. Let the courting begin.

"Katara,"he said, his voice soft as he stroked her hair. Her eyes had open slightly and she groaned.

"I don't care if you're a fire bender... I want sleep," she said softly as she smiled.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine, almost forgot the whole entire _thing_. The past is the past after all,"

He knew she still remembered last night events and help him if he didn't rip Jin's head off the moment he sees him. Instantaneously he was planning ways to punish him. Sometimes he loved his jobs, especially when it was involving something he enjoyed. Punishing people who _deserved_ it? What could be any better? Katara was still trying to wake up, she figured that she would have to get use to it after all.

"I have you know, you called me Sokka and refused to cook me fish," he chuckled

Katara giggled suddenly, " It was always my duty to make breakfast at home"

"Even if you're a princess?"

"Titles aren't anything else, but a lable," she stated

"Well you don't have to cook for anyone anymore. The palace has a full staff,"

"When will we be arriving anyways?" She questioned as she yawned slowly.

"Probably in a few hours or less, Uncle Iroh should know more,"

There was a sudden silence as the two realized how close they were. Katara tried to wiggle away as Zuko suddenly pulled her closer.

"You're making it cold," Zuko said as his arms wrapped around her again.

"You're a fire bender!" she laughed, "You're like a human heater."

"But you're better than any heat," he added with a small smirk

Katara blushed suddenly, her head buried in the pillow when she suddenly remembered that Zuko wanted to marry someone who loves him. Perhaps this was him being ... _Nice_. **Weird**. They spend most of their relationship hating one another and suddenly it was going to change. _More Weird_. They spend a few hours in bed talking about anything that they could. Their past, their presents, even their future together.

"So, how often do you visit your people?" Katara asked getting up for the afternoon.

"What do you mean?" Zuko was putting on his attire as his crown was placed in a small top knot.

"I mean, go out for a stroll, say hello, see what needs to be done,"

"Oh, I don't. That is part of my guards' job, to report to me anything bad,"

"Your... _guards_?" Katara sounded slightly taken back.

"Yeah, why?"

There was an awkward silence in the room as the two look at each other.

"So you _don't_ do anything outside of the palace?"

"I don't have time," Zuko stated, "Besides, who wants to walk among commoners."

Katara saw red. How was it possible that Zuko was so loving and nice and then suddenly he was a completely jackass?

"Commoners? They're your people! Without them, you would have no nation to rule!"

"Well whoever goes out and "_greets_" the people obviously has no life. My job requires me in the throne room, not outside."

"So I have no life then? I made time every week, sometimes _twice_ a week to see how everyone is!" Katara screamed as she looked at the Fire Lord.

"Well, you _obviously_ didn't have a lot to do then. The Fire Nation isn't as small as the Water Tribe. I have a lot to do,"

Zuko obviously didn't realize what he had said. At that moment Katara went up to him and gave him a hard slap on the cheek.

"Haven't you ever made time to visit your people, Zuko? Have you ever gave them a gold coin before and saw their face light up? Tell me, When have you ever did anything outside of your tiny little office!"

"Do not **EVER** tell me what to do Peasant. You will learn your place." Zuko yelled, his voice irratated at the truth Katara was spilling. His cheek was beginning to sting.

"No, you will fix yours."

Katara walked out angrily, her voice agitated as she slammed the door shut. How the hell did they ended up lovey dovey one moment and angry the next?

"Stupid arrogant Fire bender, Cocky Prince."

"Stupid Water tribe peasant freaking princess."

Katara didn't know where she was heading, but she knew it was away from Zuko. Luckily she hear Iroh's cheerful voice saying he saw land. Without even thinking she ran to the deck and jumped off the side, her water bender making a small tide for her to go faster on her own.

"KATARA," Zuko yelled as he finally reached the deck, "What the hell are you doing?"

Uncle iroh made his way to his nephew, his eyes glued on the retreating back of the soon to be Fire Lady.

"Prince Zuko, you do realize that a young lady shouldn't be alone in Fire Nation right? Especially one whose about to rule the land."

Zuko gulped, his breathe caught in his throat. He mentally hit himself. No wonder she was so mad. Katara was the freaking mother of the gang and he had just indirectly insulted her. He didn't mean to say she had no life. He just wanted to say that he was too busy all the time. Besides, he hated doing work and greeted people was work! He was affable or sweet like Katara, people saw him and bowed in fear. FEAR! Like he was his father or something. _Just like his father... _

"What are you going to do nephew?"

Zuko was mentally freaking out. If Katara stepped one foot in the red light district she would be eaten alive. mind that she was a water master, there were some rough people there who would love feisty women. "I don't know uncle, do i hit her with a fire bolt? would that stop her?"

Iroh smacked Zuko lightly on the head, "you're joking right?"

"I messed up _big_ time..." Zuko groaned, his face buried in his hands as he barked order to the crew.

**x x x**

Katara knew it was reckless to go off on her own. The only time she was in the fire nation was when they invaded the land. At least this time she didn't have to steal someone else's clothes she noticed as she realized she had on her party dress still. She felt eyes glued on her as she walked through the street. Sure, she didn't have the same pale skin as the other women, but was she ugly or something? was something on her face? She mentally sighed. Maybe she should have stay on the ship. After all, she knew Zuko was a big prat. He probably didn't even realize what he was saying until she slapped him. But boy did satisfaction run through her blood as her hand hit his skin. Cruel, yes, but he really did deserve in it some ways. He was the freaking _Fire Lord_! How dare he not make time for **his** people. The water bender noted that she only had a few hours of light left. She didn't know when the sun exactly set, but she didn't want to stay alone in a country she barely knew. She could make her way to the palace, but Zuko would probably blow her head off. What was it with boys? You give them a crown and they think they're king of the world.

"Well, technically Zuko is the Fire Lord... so he ruled a part of the world. A _small_ part. _tiny_ part." she thought silently to herself.

"are you lost lady?" a small voice cried out

Katara turned around to see a small girl. She looked worn out as she held onto a small over used doll. Her clothes were slightly dirty as her brown hair was tied up loosely into a pony tail. If she cleaned up a bit, she would have looked like a small porcelain doll.

"Ah, it seems to be my first time around this area sweet heart. Where's your mom and dad?"

The little girl shifted around silently, her face glued to the ground as Katara's heart sunk. Could it be...

"They died a while ago..." The girl let out in a small voice.

"Do you live by yourself then, dear?" Katara asked as she kneeled down to her level.

"No! I live with my brothers in a small house," her eyes sparkled, "My name's rose!"

"i'm Katara, Rose. That's such a pretty name, nice to meet you."

"_This_, this is why Zuko should get out more. In just thirty minutes into the Fire Nation, I've already met a homeless girl." The water bender mumbled quietly. Katara felt the money bag tied to her side as she smiled brightly, "Rose, would you like to take me to your brothers? I'll treat you all to something yummy!"

Rose jumped with joy as her small hand wrapped around Katara's. The small innocent smile reminded the water master that not all of the Fire nation was bad and evil. It was just 5 minutes until they reached the worn out house, 2 more kids walking out suddenly greeting the small girl.

"you guys, this is Katara! She said she'll treat us to something yummy!"

Katara always got along with children. She was a natural mother, but her heart hurt seeing this. No one deserved to be homeless and no one deserved to lose their family.

"Are you really going to give us something" a small boy asked. He too looked a bit disheveled. His hair reached down to his shoulder, he kind of reminded her of Zuko when he first cut his pony tail off. He had on a shirt that was two sizes too big and tried to put on the tough guy look.

The eldest of the kids stepped up; Now he definitely reminded her of Zuko. He had the same jet black hair and the same body structure. Someone could mistaken them as distance brothers even. His skin was slightly darker, but no doubt, he had fire bender eyes. Given that she thought Zuko was a little nicer, his was still a fiery shade of fire. "Nice to meet you. I'm Haku and he's Yue."

"Nice to meet you all, and of course I'll treat you guys to something good." She said smiling, her hand gently patting Yue on his head, "While I'm at it, why don't we all go shopping?" She mentioned, her mind remembering the large amount she had taken with her before leaving her home land. She was suppose to use the money to replace the clothes she had given away, but she would have liked to give this small family a day of paradise instead. The small children's eyes lit up at the mention of shopping, but Haku looked at her bewildered.

"Who are you to help us, we can't give you anything back."

"Can you all keep a secret for a bit?" She asked softly looking at the small head nod, "I'm katara, and I'm going to be the Fire Lady soon. When that happens I'll make sure you guys are in a proper home together."

The children cheered as they ran about smiling. Katara felt happy. She loved making people glad. Haku looked at her. She could have only imagined how he must have felt. He looked like he was her age, maybe even older and already he had lost everything. Katara was lucky. She lost her mom, but she still had Sokka and she knew her father was alive somewhere. She had the help of her village, who did they have...?

"Thank you," he said softly

"How old are you Haku?"

"I'm 17, my parents were killed in the war and I ran into Rose and Yue while escaping. We've been together ever since." He said as he smiled at the two children running around.

"Can you fire bend?" She asked curiously as she noticed his suddenly shift.

Katara looked at him and silently she bender a stream of water from the ground, the little kids stopped their laugher to look curiously at the bender.

"I'm 16 and I'm the Water Tribe princess. My mom was killed by the fire nation a long ago, but now I'm marrying the Fire Lord to keep peace, strange world hm?" She said laughing, "Come up, let's have some fun before the big bad king comes to find me!"

Rose and Yeu smiled, their eyes big with wonder as they ran down the street cooing at all the stuff around them. Haku walked idly with Katara, his eyes watching his siblings as they reached out to grab various items. "You guys don't get too much" he said suddenly. Katara laughed, her voice joyous as she told him it was alright. She reached over to a small stand and picked up a blue shirt.

"I think this would look wonderful on you, Haku!"

**x x x **

"What do you guys say?" Haku asked as they all sat down at the table

"thank you katara!" they cried happily.

They had spend hours going around the shopping center. All of them, much to Haku's resistance, had gotten new clothes. Rose got a new doll and Yue got some small toys to play with. Haku kept eyeing a small sword and Katara kept trying to buy it for him, but he rejected her offer. He told her that she was doing more than enough for them already. She ordered them a feast using the rest of her money to buy as much as she could and watched as the kids dugged in. haku who looked at the food hungrily waited until rose and yue filled their plate before filling his. He was such a nice guy.

"princess katara," Rose said suddenly

"yes rosey?"

"is it true that you were in the Avatar gang that defeated the former Fire Lord?" Yue asked

"yes i was," she said smiling as all eyes were glued on her, "would you guys like to hear the story?"

"you betcha!" haku said, his eyes sparkling with anticipation as Katara giggled softly

"it all started when we found Aang in an iceberg..."

**x x x **

It had been **4 hours**. 4 long hours that zuko had been searching for katara. Sure, the fire nation was big, but this was _ridiculous_. She didn't even know where to go! The sun was setting soon and he was getting worried. What if she got kidnapped? What if, right now, she was being harassed? She could probably take care of herself, but she was his fiance. He had to worry. She might be a big know if all water bender, but he _needed_ to worry about her. Suddenly he heard her laugh, her familiar unique laugh that could cheer anyone up. He looked around and spotted her at the table with the small group and marched over.

"So Aang finally got courage and -"

"Fire Lord, Sir" Haku gasped out as he stood up to bow, Yue and Rose soon following as they imitated their older brother.

"Katara where have you been!" he yelled suddenly

"I took Haku and his brother and sister out to shop." she stated nonchalantly as she pointed to the indivuals. Slowly she continued on with her story

"I was worried sick that you could have gotten hurt!" He said as small steams rose from his clutch fists.

Katara looked up at him and guilt ran through her. Of course he would have been worried. She jumped off the side of his ship and ran away. He grabbed his hand as she stood up "You guys, keep eating for a moment kay?" She said as she pulled Zuko to the side.

"And who are those people?" Zuko asked irritatedly

"Remember when I said you should go out to your people more?" katara asked softly

"Yeah" Zuko quickly answered.

"And remember when you said it was a waste of time?" The water bender continued.

"Yeah and then you smacked me," the Fire Lord said with a small annoyed look.

"Well... forget about that. I'll make it up to you," She said suddenly, "Anyways, you see those two little kids and Haku over there?"

Zuko looked over and saw Rose trying to slip more meat onto Haku's plate. He quickly told her that he didn't need it though and gave it back. "What about them?"

"they're homeless. Their parents died in the war and Haku had been taken care of them."

Zuko looked at her as though she had just told him his dad came back to life.

"that's impossible," Zuko said quickly, "I would have known!"

"How Zuko? How would you have known? You barely go outside."

Zuko **hated** being wrong. He **hated** admitting he was wrong. The word "WRONG," did not exist in his vocabulary, but he saw where Katara was coming from and did something he never thought he'd ever do. He walked over to the table and bowed. Haku dropped a piece of meat from his chopsticks as he watched as the Fire Lord bowed down to him instead.

"I'm sorry that i have been ignoring my duty as your lord. I promise you three that I shall provide you with a proper housing where you can live peacefully and well."

Katara watched from the side. Zuko was annoying. She did use to detest him before. But when he wanted to be, he was sweet and kind. Her heart softened toward the bender as she watched Rose and Yue jumped on him. Mentally she laughed as Haku tried to pull them off of the FIre Lord, but she saw the small smile on Zuko's face as the children tackled him with gratitude.

"Yue! Rose! Get off of him!" Haku said sternly as he apologized continuously to Zuko.

Zuko decided to ignore his duties for a little bit and continue with the small feast that Katara had started. He sat and listened as Rose told him how Katara had brought them all new things and noticed how the water bender blushed slightly. He knew she didn't do it for thanks, but out of the goodness of her heart. It was people like her that made zuko regret everything that happened in the past. He regretted that he had once hated her. He regretted that he had once tried to attack her. He even regretted that she had to be bounded to him for life now. Zuko had order them more food to go and walked to the small wooden box that Haku called a home. He looked at them as they waved silently, happiness written on the little kids face as Haku thanked them once again.

"Haku, I'll come visit again tomorrow okay?" Katara said as she gave Yue and Rose a small hug.

Zuko never noticed it before. He never realized how one meal could cause so much happiness. He didn't realize how time could make someone smile so much and saying goodbye could be fun and not sad. He mentally made a small note that tomorrow he would move them into a better home. Something more than just a small broken down shack.

"Katara," Zuko said as he lead her to the palace, the people on the street watching in amazement as they saw their leader out in public.

"Yes, Zuko?" She said, her previous anger toward him gone as she recognized all the hard work he had done today.

"You were right. I do need to fix my place," he said softly, "but it'll be hard for me. Old habits die hard."

Katara reached out for his hand and smile, "That's why you have me with you. Besides, we're about to defy history and be the first fire bender and water bender ever wed. What else would a fiance do?"

It always seemed like a long walk to Zuko. He hated walking this path alone. Yet suddenly, it came rather too quickly. As they reached the palace, Uncle Iroh came out with a tea pot in hand.

"Yeah, we are going to be married... aren't we?" Zuko said to himself softly as he watched Katara run toward Iroh, her mind racing as she told him about Haku and the others.

**x x x **

**Author note: **So okay. Today i spend 4 hours in a car and then rushed onto my computer to write this chapter for everyone. It's weird writing in new characters when i'm so use to all the original Avatar people, but i needed Zuko to progressively change D: Otherwise he wouldn't be Zuko if he suddenly turned nice. o.o Anyways. Haku is 17. Katara is 16. Zuko is 18. Rose and Yue are both 11. I don't really want to make a "love thing" with Katara and Haku, but if you guys want it just tell me? i had other plans. but i can go either way :D! Anyways. Next chapter will be up by sunday or before sunday depending on my schedule. until then(: thank yuu for readinggg.

_**Chapter 6 Preview.**_

_Zuko looked at Katara as his arms wrapped around her waist. His eyes were more soft, more caring then ever. It was almost as though he was pleading with her not to leave him, not to walk away. He groaned as he looked into her light blue eyes._

_"Zuko...?"_

_"Katara, I don't think you have any idea what the hell you do to me," _

_It was far from a quick kiss. Zuko's lips crashed onto Katara's as he felt her relax into his hold. Both seeking something more than just lust. After a few minutes they had pulled away and looked at each other, they breathing heavy as Katara processed what had happened. She had just kissed Zuko and... She liked it? And what, What's wrong with Zuko's pants? _


	6. Can you say you love me?

**Author note : **okay so this is going to sound stupid, but I've been avoiding reading reviews because I was always paranoid that someone was going to write 'ZUTARA? They suck! " minded it is labeled 'zutara' in the summary(: so when I was procrastinating yesterday on homework, I worked up enough courage to read the reviews and they made me happy so I updated sooner :D thank god my phone has a keyboard thingy and I can use a note document to write in. Anyways ! Thank you everyone for reviewing(:

**I do not own avatar,** they get to _momentarily_ live in my fantasy -

**p.s. this chapter is kind of boring seeing as I decided I wanted this to end with them being madly and fully in love so i wanted the whole "7 day" thing inside of it(: if you read you'll see what I mean. The next chapters will be better, but for now please accept this one D: **

**x x chapter 6 x x**

The sun had just shown its face as the moon fell asleep again. Zuko had gotten up before Katara as usual, his eyes lingering toward the master bender beside him. They were back in the Fire Nation and he finally had his old bed back. Sure, he was comfy on the Ships, but _nothing_ beats sinking into your cool mattress and closing your eyes. Today he was going to help Haku. He was going to make two little kids smile and hopefully show Katara his good side. He also made a small mental note that his guards needed to do a better job at watching their country - **or** he supposed that he could head out once in a while. Once a week _wouldn't_ kill him, right?

Zuko kept moving on the bed, his arm being held prisoner by Katara's hair and head. Her breathing was faint on his skin as he felt the constant warm air hit a spot continuously. He didn't mind of course, his bed could fit more than 5 people on it, but he noticed how their sleeping positions always made it so that he couldn't get up until she was up. They would both stay on either side of the bed and then Katara's sleeping habit would kick in. She would wiggle her way toward his warmth and taken hold of his body as though it was a pillow.

"Zuko..." Katara mumbled quietly, "Stop waking up so early or I'm going to kill you..."

Zuko silently laughed to himself, "Well, if someone used this marvelous invention called 'a pillow' we wouldn't be in this situation."

Katara groaned, her body heavy as she fused around in bed. She was never good at going back to sleep once she had woken up once.

"But mom said fire is good..."

Zuko looked at her and almost fell off the bed. Sleepy Katara was _much_ funnier than her usual self. Zuko snaked his arms around her body as he pulled her closer, the scene of fruits filling his lungs as her head nuzzled into his chest. This was something that he could definitely become use too. Although it was a little too mushy for the fire bender, he enjoyed the feeling of having Katara close to him.

"Is that so, _dear_? What else did she say?"

"She said Zuko was a loser who needs to get out more..."

"Hey!" Zuko yelled as his grasp loosened, his body lifted up by his now prompt elbow, "I have you know... I'll be venturing into the town more often now."

Katara smiled, a small sigh escaping her lips as she looked up, her lidded eyes on the Fire Lord as she leaned toward him. Softly, almost as though he was a glass doll, she brushed her lips against his cheek. Zuko smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a frown. It wasn't even a smile that needed a reason other than he was happy. Gently, he repeated the action back to her, a small blush running across her fact as she buried her head in the pillow. She was fussing about, her muffled cries escaping her lips so that Zuko could only make out, "get more sleep or... and dead"

"I guess I can try to sleep in more," he finally let out.

"Or you can get up..." Katara started, "and decorate your room some more."

"What's wrong with my room?" he questioned as he sat up suddenly.

Katara looked around. For a Lord, his room was quite extravagant, but that was all. He had the biggest bed she had ever seen that was draped with nothing but red silk. He had a huge wooden dresser with a mirror on top as well as a soft red carpet. His room even had a joint bathroom in it that was anything, but peasantry! Leave it to Zuko to need a hot tube and a shower in one space. Yet that was all. He had all the necessary, or whatever he believe they were, and nothing else.

"Everything's pretty and all Zuko, but there's nothing here that's you," she said as she noticed no photos or keepsakes on his walls or tables.

"Well, that's why I have _you_! We can... fill it up slowly," he said as he pulled her to him, his body collapsing on hers as she let out a small yelp. "We can hang photos of us," he mentioned as he leaned toward her ear, his breathe blowing softly against it, "and perhaps even have small objects to remind us of every day we spend together."

The water bender... _needed_ water. Her throat went dry at the sudden boldness, but it didn't mean she didn't like it. "Um, ah, uh, ah, ...sure," she mustered out as she looked away.

Zuko looked at her, his hand slowly resting on her cheek as he turned her to look at him. His eyes were darkened, still a golden red, but now different. They were looking at her differently than when they first met. They were staring at her differently than when she arrived on his ship. Zuko looked at katara as his arms wrapped around her waist, his mind quickly noting that he made sure he wasn't crushing her petite body. His eyes were more soft, more caring than ever. It was almost as though he was pleading with her not to leave him, not to walk away. He groaned as he looked into her light blue eyes.

"Zuko...?"

"Katara, I don't think you have any idea what the hell you do to me,"

It was far from a quick kiss. Zuko's lips crashed onto Katara's as he felt her relax against his hold. Both seeking something more than just lust. After a few minute they had pulled away and looked at each other, their breathing heavy as Katara processed what had happened. She had just kissed Zuko and... she liked it? And what, what's wrong with Zuko's pants?

He could feel his desire rising, his heart beating as Katara blush deepened. Maybe deep down he was just an 18 year old teenager with hormones, but no one had ever made him this needy before. His lips trailed from her cheek to her neck, his tongue running across her flesh as he heard a soft moan escape from Katara's mouth.

"Katara - "

"Prince Zuko!" a voice called from beyond the door, "are you still asleep? I hope you're not harming our little princess!"

"Uncle Iroh for god sake... I'm getting up! And no I'm _not_ harming her! Where would you even get that idea?"

"Well, the crew mates were enjoying some delightful role playing yesterday and they were talking about how run it is to tie a lady up and-"

"Finish that sentence and I will burn your french horn" Zuko said as he opened the door to meet his joyful uncle.

Uncle iroh peered in to see Katara getting out of bed in one of Zuko's oversized shirts. Everyone on the ship was informed that she had given her clothes away and would be wearing Zuko's clothing until further noticed. She did, after all, wanted to make sure they knew _nothing_ else was to be indicated from the oversize shirt.

"Nephew, please get dress and come have tea with an old man," he said as he smiled

"I know uncle, I'll come to the tea room in a minute, go on ahead," he stated as he closed his door, his eyes on the girl beside him, "you're going to visit Haku today right?"

She nodded slightly and smiled, "Rose and Yue will be happy to play in their new home, would you like to come?"

Zuko smiled, he had a lot of papers to sign, but he agreed to go after tea. He motioned for Katara to take a bath so they could grab some breakfast and go after ward.

"Don't you need to take a bath?" she asked suddenly as Zuko handed her a long red gown made out of cotten and silk.

"Are you implying that I should join you?" he smirked

"No!" katara yelled as she scurried through the bathroom door while Zuko laughed.

"Ill take one later on, I want to get out of the palace straight after tea so the guards won't lock me inside my office to sign papers," he mentioned as he got ready. He threw on the traditional Fire Lord crown along with a long robe and silk pants and shirt that would match Katara's attired, "Ask one of the maids in the hallway where the tea room is when you're done... _Dear_."

Katara laughed at the little sign of affection. Her mind kept running back to the heated moment they shared, but she had to admit, Zuko was adorable when he wanted to be. "Okay, _Honey_," she laughed, "I'll see you then"

**x x x**

Zuko sat down to drink tea with his uncle. Small chats could be heard from the hallway as the women gossiped about their Lord and his fiance. It was becoming the talk of the house, but they all remained quiet when Zuko was in the room. Somehow it didn't bother him. He had first cursed his Uncle and the counsel when he had heard of this stupid arrangement. Now, now it was different.

"Prince Zuko, it had been decided that a sooner wedding will be most efficent for both ends," Iroh stated as he noticed the small tenseness of his nephew.

"How soon are we talking about Uncle?"

"I would have to say when the new moon is up, so In about a week?"

Zuko had spit out the tea he had just drunk, " A WEEK?"

"mmm, the counsel felt it'd be best to end any hatred or resentment quickly,"

"How can you be so calm about this uncle?" Zuko asked as his hand rested on the table

"Well, i'm _not_ the one getting married," the former general laughed

"Does... Katara know?" Zuko asked suddenly as his mind drifted toward the young bender bathing in his room.

"Of course not Prince Zuko, I had only found out today,"

Everything was quiet after that. Zuko had various thoughts running through his mind. He had thought they had more time. He had pictured them going out on dates, falling in love, proposing naturally instead of rushed and now they only have 7 days to make it happen. He wanted to make it happen. He wanted Katara to fall in love with him before he said "i do." But how? He wasn't the romantic type. Hell, his last girlfriend dumped him because he wanted to spar with her.

"who knew that training time wasn't a good date for a 6 month mark..." he question silently, "maybe i can ask her on a date for the next 6 days..." Zuko thought idly.

"So nephew, have you figure out what to do with Jin yet?" Iroh asked, his nose inhaling the scene of ginseng tea with delight.

Zuko cringed at the name mentioned. He had remembered what had happened the night of the ship and it took both Iroh and Katara to calm down the fire bender before shooting another fire ball into the traitor. "I was thinking about letting him rot in prision with no food or water," He stated blandly as he smirked at the sight of Jin begging for food

"_You_ of all people should know that Katara would never agree to that,"

"You're right, she's like one of those teacher's pet," he said with a small smile as he remembered the kindness Katara held to her. "I was going to banish him from the Fire Nation," Zuko stated to his uncle as his mind was suddenly replaying the morning events to in his head.

Iroh looked at his nephew; a sly eye on him as he smiled through his tea. It was rare that he saw Zuko happy. Growing up, he suffered a horrible past and even rougher present. Yet ever since their new lily blossom arrived, he had been nothing, but a _teenager_. Something he hasn't been in a very long time. He got up slowly, his hand on his head as he pat it gently.

"Tell me Prince Zuko, are you happy?"

"Uncle... I believe it's time that you stop calling me prince..." he said, his mind focused on his tea as he thought about the sudden question.

Zuko was about to leave his office to walk among the common. He was about to give away a home for 3 orphans. _Was_ he happy? His eyes drifted toward the door as he heard the sound of footsteps. Slowly, Katara walked him, his mother gowned draped on her skin. It was almost as though an angel had walked in. The fabric hung off her shoulder as it fell onto the floor. The front was slightly lifted up so that Katara could see her feet as the back trailed behind was two shade of beautiful red that complimented her skin tone. He had to admit, his mother had fashionable taste, but the gowns looked breathtaking on the girl in front of him. She had her hair up in a loose side pony tail today, her face holding the presence of some light blush and lip gloss.

Did having his heart beat faster mean he was happy? Does feeling light headed by her scent mean he was him happy? Was he happy?

"Zuko?" Katara asked, her face closed to his as she felt his forehead with hers, "Are you okay? You're not warm, but you look kind of pale,"

Iroh smiled at the two as he gave Katara a "_light_" pat on the back. The sudden force causing her to fall onto Zuko as he laughed, "I'll see you two kids later, since Zuko is ditching, I'll work on the papers today,"

"Wait, you could have done it for me this entire time?" Zuko screamed as his arms instinctly wrapped around Katara

"You never asked, Nephew," he stated as he walked away.

As soon as Iroh had walked away, Zuko looked at Katara and leaned forward, his lips pushing lightly onto hers as he pulled away. The tingle was still there, the numbness was still apparent. Maybe that was enough to tell him that he was happy.

"Katara, it seems our friendly counsel had decided on our wedding date," he said suddenly as he registered Katara's shocked expression

"and when had they decided it to be?"

"One week from now when the new moon comes out," he said slowly.

"One week?" she asked shocked, the sudden reality hitting her fast.

Of course she knew she was going to get married, but one week?

"Will you go out with me for 6 days?" He asked, his face close to hers as his question reached her ear

She looked at him silently, "Why 6 days?"

"I told you, I wanted to marry for love. Even if it's 6 days, I want to show you the side that didn't show years ago..." he answered in a low tone, "i wasn't kidding when I said I wanted you to marry me for love, Katara,"

"And what about you, Zuko? Don't you want to marry for love?" she asked as though she was hoping he would say yes.

"Come on," Zuko said lifting Katara up bridal style, "we'll go see Haku and eat out for breakfast!" he said laughing at the protesting bender in his arms.

"Zuko, there are people looking at us, put me down!" Katara yelled blushing as the fire bender carried her out of the palace.

"So? You're my fiance, it's only natural we do things like this while we can," he said smirking as passing bystanders gasped at the display their Fire Lord was putting on.

"Is that the new Fire Lady?" a lady asked suddenly

"No way, do you see the color of her eyes? She isn't even a fire bender!" Her friend replied

"Look like the Fire Lord wanted a nice piece of ass instead of a lady from here,"

Zuko eyes flew to the man who had said that. He was probably in his early 30s and was walking by with his friends. Putting Katara gently down, Zuko launch a fire ball in his direction and made sure that it stopped barely at his feet.

"Would you like to repeat that statement once more sir?" he asked, his tone deadly with poison as he watched the man stop with fear, "I ask you _once_ more, Do you want to _repeat_ what you just said?"

"No.. n-no Fire Lord Zuko, _SIR_." he mustered out as he fell to his feet, an angry Zuko hovering over him.

Katara had ran to his side, her arms wrapped around his as she tried to pull him away, "Zuko, come on, it's **okay**, let's just go before Haku and the other worries,"

It was okay? It was okay? People thought he was marrying her for a good night of sex! That was not okay! Zuko grabbed Katara, his arms around her protectively, "Whoever **dares** say anything about this woman in my arms, I will not hesitate to banish on spot. Yes, she's _not_ a fire bender, She's a master **water** bender and I _love_ her," He lifted her chin as he saw her shocked eyes. Instantly he kissed her, a small crowd gathering around them as they whistled and cheers. However, after a while he couldn't hear them anymore. He couldn't hear anything. All he heard was the quicken pace of his heart as it was beating.

"Ah Hem,"

Zuko and Katara broke apart as they saw Haku standing beside them, "Come on love birds, you're drawing attention," he said as he laughed slightly, Rose and Yue following behind them as they walked away. The entire time Katara remained silent, her thoughts killing her as she processed once again what had just happened. Not only did Zuko defended her, but he just told everyone that he loves her. _Her_! The person who caused him misery for most of his teen years. Maybe he said it to throw people off, or maybe he said it to make a point? She glanced at him quickly before Rose grabbed her hand, did Zuko really fall in love with her?

"Tara," rose said, "Can we get something to eat?"

Haku blushed as he softly told Rose to stay quiet, but Zuko had stop them at a restruant and lead them in. Everyone inside was shock to see the Fire Lord in their business, but wasted no time getting everything prepared. Zuko had pull Katara's chair out for her as she took a seat beside him, Haku sitting on the other side as Rose and Yue snuggled in next to Zuko. Almost as though the owner wanted Zuko to stay forever, she send her sexiest waitress, who had on clothes two sizes too small for her.

"Hello, Fire Lord Zuko, my name is May, what may i get for you today?" She asked in a seductive, or tried to, voice.

"Rose, Yue, what would you two like?" he asked as he leaned toward the children, the waitress being ignored as she huffed irratately.

Rose and Yue yelled out various orders as Zuko told May to bring anything they said, regardless of price of quanitiy. Haku had tried to protest, but was soon silence by Katara's small hand on his shoulder. "it's okay, Haku, just enjoy yourself!"

"Can i get _you_ anything sir?" She continued to ask as she squeezed her arms together to emphazie her cleveage.

"How bout the children's food? While you're at it, I would like 3 bowls of ramen noodles and some duck. Oh, and tea please,"

May walked away annoyed as though no one had ever resisted her looks. Zuko playfully kept holding Katara's hand and it was then that the owner had realize who the young water bender was. Mischievously, she had order May to walk over nonchantly and pour food all over Katara's lap. After various protest, May had lost. Slowly, she put their entire order on one small tray.

"Haku, Zuko found a home for you near the palance so you guys can come over and play whenever you want," Katara added to Rose and Yue who cheered

"I can't find any way to thank you Fire Lord Zuko," he said as he lowered his head to the fire bender

"You don't have to call me Fire Lord Zuko, Zuko is fine. You call Katara, Katara after all," he said with a straight face.

May was walking pass the table with a tray that looked too heavy for one person to carry. Heistantly she leaned toward Katara, her hand trembling as she hoped she wouldn't mess up. Just before she was about to create the planned accident, she was stopped by Haku's hand.

"I suggest you just put it down instead of doing what ever you had plan to do," he stated dangerously as he lifted the tray from may's grasp.

katara had looked up as Zuko stopped his conversation. Silently he had concluded what was about to happen and send May away.

"Thanks Haku," he said as he let Rose and Yue eat

"no problem," he mumbled silently

After sitting in the small shop for a few hours they had decided to go to the new house. It was already late afternoon, but the sun was setting sooner these days. Almost as though it didn't exist, Haku stopped when he saw the building. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It was painted white with a fence around the outting and a small yard for Yue and Rose to play in. As they walked inside he saw the various rooms. All their stuff had been placed inside already. Rose and Yue shared one room equality while Haku had his own room acrossed the hallway. It had a small kitchen as well as a sitting room and a small dinning room. Sure, it wasn't a mansion, but to Haku it was already perfect. It had reminded him of his house back before the war and suddenly he started crying, tears falling down and Yue and Rose ran to his side. Katara had kneeled down as he mustered out thanks you.

Zuko watched the boy on the floor. He was one year older than Katara yet one year younger than himself. In one act of kindess he had fallen weak with happiness, and it made Zuko feel proud. Proud that he could give him something like this. Proud that he was able to witness something like this. Was this how Katara felt when she gave the family her own clothing? was this how she felt everyday in the land of penguins - he meant North Pole?

"W-w-w-what do you guys s-say, Rose... Yue?"

"thank you Katara and Zuko!"

The two children ran up to hug them as they ran into their room. Their new toys and clothing there as well as old ones from had went to play with Rose and Yue as Zuko and Haku stay in the front.

"How'd a guy like you end up with a girl like Katara? You two seem different, if not opposite," he said silently

"It's funny, we didn't willingly agreed, but I hope it all works out,"

"When Rose first brought Katara too us, I had thought she was holding an angel down. She was beautiful in every way," Haku said as his mind drifted toward the fading sun. Zuko looked at him silently as if trying to think of something to say, "She reminds me a lot of my younger sister. She was always helping other people, always trying to smile when things got hard. Even when she was annoyed, she sucked it up and continued with her life."

"What happened... to her?"

"She died, the fire nation killed her."

Zuko was about to say something when Katara came out asking if they should head home already. It was 6 in the evening when they decided to leave. He figured he couldn't leave Iroh in the office all day and he didn't want Katara walking home by herself, Haku instantly agreed. As the two benders walked away they could sense the new sense of happiness radiating from the small house. Smiling, Katara took hold of Zuko's hand, her mouth letting out a small hum as they walked home.

"Zuko," She said

"yes, Katara?"

"About those dates, is the offer still good?"

"I don't know, whose wondering?" Zuko smirked, "Because if it's a hot blonde than-"

Katara had smacked him lightly with a water whip.

"obviously I was kidding," Zuko mumbled as he held her hand tighter, "of course it's still open."

"Than i would love to go on a date with you every day until our wedding day," She said as she mentally calculated what needed to be done for the wedding in comparison to the dates.

"Stop calculating everything in your head," Zuko said laughing

"How'd you know I was calculating?" She asked surprised

"You stare into space when you do... plus you almost ran into a cart, you're lucky you have me to guide you," he said with a genuine smile.

The fire bender suddenly stopped in his tracks, "I've been meaning to ask you thought Katara,"

"Yeah Zuko?"

"You already heard me say it this morning," He started out. Katara knew where this was heading. Her heart was beating faster so it had to mean that he was going to ask -

"Do you love me too?"

**x x x **

**Author Note: **Yes, it ends there ! Only because I need to go to bed now and I wanted to post this chapter up tonight before I forget(: I will try to update again soon, who knows maybe if I get over that paranoid Reviews thing it will help me get motivated ! Until then(: Thank you for reading once more 3 . I Overslept today for school because I was writing this chapter late at night ! xD

_**: Chapter 7 Preview :**_

_Zuko walked with Katara down the old grassy path. No one knew about this place. It was a place sacred to him. Whenever Azula would make fun of him he would run here. Whenever his dad would strike him he would run here. This was his haven and he had never let anyone in, but here she was standing in the same spot that he had cried so many times before._

_"Katara," Zuko said softly_

_She looked up, her eyes shined over with tears as she processed everything he had just said. _

_"I'm so sorry that we met the way we did so many years ago. If I could, If i was given that chance, I would redo everything. I would stand in the fire nation way when they had invaded your penguins. I would have fought my father back if it meant giving you your childhood." _

_Katara stopped him, her mouth against his as a tear fell down her eyes. _


	7. almost perfectly perfect

**Author Note:** So im slowly getting over my review fear. **SLOWLY**. This chapter is for **AnnaAza** because she asked a very important question "how can you fall in love in a few days" and i found it funny cause this chapter was about that question LOL(: So yes. i decided once more to update sooner rather than later because YES. i am stalling on homework. As long as i have homework, you all get a chapter(:

**i still love everyone who reviewed. Most Definitely.**

**I Do Not Own Avatar. I only invited the characters over for some tea.**

**x x Chapter Seven x x **

It was like that moment in a dream where all you wanted to do was wake up. Katara stared at the fire bender in front of her. Her mind racing as she tried to think of what to say. Sure, she _liked_ Zuko. He was kind and sweet and different than how she remembered and pictured him to be. Yet she questioned, _almost_ wondered, his sincerity. She grew up in a land that was covered in snow and hoped every day for a source of heat. A source that would not only warm her on the outside, but reach down to the very core of her heart. She wanted to grow up normal, to find love and get married, but she got the opposite. She lost her mother, fought a war, and was given a fiance.

She could feel Zuko looking at her, his grasp light on her hand as he stared at her. She was never one for confrontation. When Sokka stole her fish she just send a water whip to his head. When Aang kept bugging her during training, she trapped him in a water bubble. She had never once needed to say something to someone's face unless she was angry. Yet how was she _suppose_ to respond? In her heart, a small part of her wanted to **believe** Zuko. She _wanted_ to think that he loved her and would never leave. Yet this was Zuko. He was the one who kept trying to kidnapped Aang. He was the one who wanted honor above everything. Was he the one who could fall in love with someone so soon?

"Can... I answer that question later?" she asked softly as she tried to find her voice.

Zuko smiled. It was a small smile, but it was still there. He had known that she would needed time. He told himself **continuously** in those small minutes that he would have to wait a little bit more. He continued to pull her along. The rest of the walk was silent. The only talk was made by the approaching stars that lit the sky.

"Katara, Zuko, welcome home," Iroh said as he greeted them at the door, "How was your day out in the city?"

Zuko had stopped and told Iroh everything that they did. He told them how happy Haku, Yue, and Rose were when they first saw the house. He mentioned the small mishap with the restaurant and even brought up the slutty waitress that wanted to jump into his lap. Katara soon excused herself as she walked to Zuko's room. She had too much on her mind and as much as she loved Uncle Iroh, she needed quiet.

"Uncle," Zuko said softly after a few moments, "Today, I told Katara that I love her,"

The old general looked at the young boy in front of him, "What was her response?" He questioned with pure curiosity.

"That's the thing, she said that she would tell me later on. Aren't people _normally_ greeted with an answer on the spot?" He asked with pure genuine worry in his voice, "All those plays you dragged me too showed the guy confessing his love and getting a kiss or hug in response; along with a 'I Love You'"

For a moment Iroh's heart fell. He didn't really know how he had forgotten, but he just remembered that Zuko was only 18. He wasn't just his nephew, but the Fire Lord. The lives of hundreds of people were in his hand. Zuko was never good with his actions. He either showed it or he didn't. It was either wrong, horribly wrong, or somewhat acceptable. It pained him to watch him grow up and pained him to be deprived of something he desperately needed all his life, **love**. "Prince Zuko, do you think that Katara _questions_ your confession?"

The Fire Lord looked at him, his eyes tiered as he tried to think about what his Uncle was saying. Iroh found it more enjoyable if someone "learned from wisdom." He, however, had no time to decode anything. Or in this case, see the **obvious**.

"What do you mean uncle?"

"I mean, one doesn't _normally_ confess their love to someone in just a _few_ days. Especially with the _past_ that you two hold. Are you sure that Katara isn't confused?"

Zuko wondered for a moment and suddenly knew what he had meant. Katara thought that his words held **no** meaning, which he guessed made sense. Only an idiot would confess their love to someone after only a few days. Which meant he was a _moron_. He didn't plan it through all the way. He didn't give her flowers or whispered sweet words into her ear. He had just confessed in front of everyone because he felt that it was the _right_ moment to do so. _**Idiot**_.

"Why did you tell her you that you love her already? It's like you to not plan ahead on things," Iroh asked

"I don't know," he answered, "it just felt right to say... It _didn't_ feel like a few days to me, It felt like _years_,"

Iroh smiled at his Nephew. _Felt like years?_ He supposed that could be true. Zuko held a _small_ liking toward the water bender in his earlier teen years, but was always in denial because he was royalty and she was a... _peasant_. When he had first gotten hold on the Bridal Necklace he never let it out of his sight. He held onto it as though it was the last thing he owned, the last object that he could protect. At the time it was said that he wanted to use it as _bait_. Yet one night Iroh had walked into his nephew's room. The fire bender had fallen asleep on his bed and the general was going to pull the covers over him before it got too cold. Upon reaching his side Iroh had noticed the necklace laying gently in Zuko's hand. He had held it close to his chest, almost as though he wanted the object to merge with his heart. It wasn't until only **then** that Iroh began to realize Zuko's _true_ feelings, even if Zuko **didn't** realize it himself.

"Perhaps you should explain to her your feelings, Nephew," Iroh said as he walked away, "All the paper work are done for a while, feel free to clear your mind a bit now."

Zuko knew what he had to do. He knew what he wanted to do. He didn't want Katara to think that his words held no meaning. Everything Zuko said had a meaning. He was Zuko. His word was law. Almost as though it was tugging in the back of his soul he knew what his next move was. Slowly he made his way to his bedroom, his hand on the door knob as he opened it. Katara was sitting on his bed looking at the wall, her mind clearly occupied as he made his way over, "Katara, want to go for a small walk with me?"

The water bender looked at him as though he was crazy. They had just came home _because_ it was getting late. However, she got up and smiled while nodding. As they made they way back out of the palace, Zuko took hold of her hand, a slight shock running through their body as their skin touched. Zuko walked with Katara down the old grassy path. It wasn't a long walk, or a short one. There was nothing but trees and a small pond when they had finally stopped. What was so important about this place that he wanted to come here? Of course, no one knew about this place. It was a place sacred to him. Whenever _Azula_ would make fun of him he would run here. Whenever his _dad_ would strike him he would run here. This was his haven and he had never let anyone in, but here she was standing in the same spot that he had cried so many times before.

"Katara," Zuko said softly, "I know today I told you that I love you,"

Katara gulped as she heard those words again from his mouth. She silently nodded.

"I know it seems stupid and strange. Falling in love after a few days of being together. All we _ever_ done was fight. A few years ago I was scared. I was scared when I joined your group. Everyone tried to open up to me besides _you_,"

"Well... I..." Katara started before she realized that she didn't have an answer. She didn't want anything to do with him back then. He was a traitor and a jerk who joined their group to train Aang. All he wanted was his freedom. He didn't care about the people. He didn't care about the nation. He just wanted to over throw his father. _But that was back then... _

"I never had any real form of love, besides the one I got from Uncle Iroh. I didn't have a brother who wanted me to cook him fish or a dad who wanted to protect me. I didn't have a village on my side when I was growing up and it was hard to befriend people with this scar on my face," he said as he turned to look at her, his hand brushing his hair aside to show the burnt mark that ran across his face, "I didn't think I was ever going to get love. I wasn't good at romance. I wasn't the ideal guy for anyone. I wanted to train with my ex girlfriend and she dumped me because _that? _**That** was our anniversary gift!" he yelled embarrassed as he saw Katara let out a small giggle. "I'm selfish. I'm stubborn. I wanted to fall in love with you before we got married because I wanted to feel love." His hand slowly reached for her wraist. "and in every kiss we had, every time our hand linked together; I felt something that I **never** had before and I wanted _more_."

Katara was blushing. Blushing at the sincerity and at the honesty he was giving her. Yes, she had thought his words were fake. She thought that he wanted to just tell her he loved her so that she was more com fable around him. Here he was standing in front of him. Her _former_ enemy, her _former_ hatred, her **fiance**. She knew he was telling the truth. She could hear it in his voice; she could see the fear run through his eyes as he thought about his next words. He admitted that he was scared that she hated him. The honesty was refreshing in some sense. Zuko had never opened up to her on this level and normally he would revert to his old self, but this time he seemed intent to making her understand his ways.

"I already lost my family. Azula's in jail and dad died. Uncle Iroh is there, but how long until he leaves too? I have lost everything that ever meant something to me and I don't want to lose you. I just got you... and I know it's unfair. I know it's selfish. I know that maybe I can't be the perfect guy for you. I'm stubborn and hot tempered, I'm a freaking fire bender! I can't control myself sometimes, but all i'm asking you," He said as he looked into her eyes, "Is if you would please, give me a chance to be someone you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Katara looked at him and at that moment, she forgot everything that she thought about him before. She had forgotten how she had rampaged through her village for an entire week upon finding out that she was marrying Prince Zuko. She had forgotten that he was the very element that she had detested. She forgotten how she wanted a normal life like a normal girl. After all, being_ normal was over reated. _She looked up, her eyes shined over with tears as she processed everything he had just said.

"I'm so sorry that we met the way we did so many years ago. If I _could_, If i was given that chance, I would redo everything. I would stand in the fire nation way when they had invaded your penguins. I would have fought my father back if it meant giving you your childhood. I would have held your hand whenever you fell down in battle, stand by your side instead of trying to kidnap someone, Katara I need you. I don't know if what i'm feeling is love. I've **never** felt love before. Yet today when I said it, it felt as though it was the only word that could describe how I felt toward you."

Katara stopped him, her mouth against his as a tear fell down her eyes. Sure, he _was_ Zuko. Sure he _was_ stubborn and hot-tempered. Yet even though he puts on the "tough guy" act, he was still a 18 year old boy who was lost when it came to love. _He kind of was like Sokka._ The water bender pulled away as she laid her head on his chest, his heart beat was faster than normal.

"Zuko," She mustered out, "I... did question whether or not you really meant _it_, but I think my mind has changed. Perhaps by the end of this week, we _can_ fall in love... but until then..."

Zuko nodded, "Don't tell me you love me until you're absolutely sure, Katara" he said as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Let's head home."

**Home**. It was such a simple word. It was only 4 letter and meant nothing, but a place that you stay in. Yet saying "home" to Katara felt good. It made Zuko feel happy that she was going to be there when he comes home. She was going to be there when he fell asleep and come out to eat when they woke up. He didn't care if he was the Fire Lord. He finally remembered something that he had forgotten. He was still _young_. His hand reached for Katara's as he wiggled his fingers in between hers. They _**almost fit perfectly. **_

"almost perfect," he said as he looked at her, the moon lighting their way as they walked home.

"Almost?" she asked as she looked at their hands.

"Uncle always said that when you find someone you like or love, their hands fit perfectly together,"

"Than why does ours only almost fit together?" Katara asked as her blue eyes stared into the red of Zuko's.

"Because, It's almost perfect. When we start to go out, it moves a little closer toward perfect, "He said as he placed a small kiss on her hand, "When we grow to know each other more and more... it'll be almost there." He picked her up gently, her body falling into his arms as he carried her forward bridal style, "And when we finally say 'I Love You' to one another... it'll fit perfectly,"

"You're a big sap, Zuko" Katara said with a small giggle.

"And you're going to be the _only_ one who ever knows that,"

**x x x**

**Author Note : So what happened was,** i had written this chapter out in one night because i was pulling an all nighter. I go to my AP Class and then comes home, my laptop needed to be restarted. I Went to save the word document and i pushed "Don't Save" instead of "Save" because i didn't read them correctly ! So I'm sorry if it wasn't top not.** I wanted to post this today because PRIZE** ! There will be a new chapter _tomorrow_(: So please enjoy and thank you.

_**x Chapter eight Preview x **_

_"Good Morning Fire Lady,"_

_"Good Morning Alarm Clock,"_

_"Alarm clock?" Zuko asked, "Do I look like an annoying device made to spite teenagers?" _

_"Why must you always wake me right when the sun rises? You don't see me keeping you up when the moon comes out," she asked yawning_

_Zuko frowned slightly and rolled over on top on her. He leaned his mouth close to her ear as he let out a small groan. "How will you ever survive our honey moon, Katara?" He asked slowly, "Then again you're right, you don't keep me up at night. However, I plan to keep you up all night when we say 'I Do.' I was going to kiss you like this," he mumbled as his lips met her neck, "and while the sun comes up, I'm going to wake you up in a very, very special way." _


	8. The First Date

**Author Note :** So I really killed myself trying to finish this chapter D: I kept like ... switching back and forth from my AP English homework and such, so at one point i wrote "Zuko took hold of Katara's hand," I was so happy i reread my homework before mailing it or else that would have been an _awkward_ story to explain to my teacher. A part of me wanting to just forget it, but I did promise that I would post it up. I had a lot of homework and my mom had been complaining to me about staying up late, but i did so anyways(: So here it is ! Woooo Oh! and thank you all so much for the reviews on chapter 7.

**This chapter isn't as exciting as the next chapter will be, but please accept it into the family :C**

**I Do Not Own Avatar although I would love to be a fire/water bender(: **

**x x chapter eight x x **

The sun was greeting the sky once more. Slowly the stars were retreating into slumber as the moon faded from view. Zuko's eyes fluttered open, his vision steadying as he looked around. It was cold. which was unusual. Katara was on the other side of the bed, her arms wrapped around a pillow as she breathed softly. Mentally he told himself that he was going to burn that pillow so that Katara would hug him instead.

"What the hell," He thought, "it was a damn pillow, not a person...But still, she's suppose to be hugging me,"

_Today_ was the day. They were going to go on their first date together. In fact, It was going to be his first date ever since he became the Fire Lord. Of course, the fire bender had been on his share of dates. He had multiple ones and had preferred them more than a long term relationship. He couldn't stand girls when they would break up. They would _avoid_ him or _stalk_ him. It was **irritating**. He quickly wondered how many boyfriends Katara ever had, or how far she had ever went with anyone. He had never slept with another girl, but he did know how to make them call his name. He smirked. The curiosity did, however, eat away at him. Katara never talked about any boys and if she did, it was always about Aang or Sokka. Seeing as one was her brother and the other one was a few years younger than them, he figured it didn't mean anything. Quietly, he wiggled closer to the bender, his body moving swiftly as he pulled her to his side.

"Good Morning Fire Lady,"

"Good Morning Alarm Clock,"

"Alarm clock?" Zuko asked, "Do I look like an annoying device made to spite teenagers?"

"Why must you always wake me right when the sun rises? You don't see me keeping you up when the moon comes out," she asked yawning

Zuko frowned slightly and rolled over on top on her. He leaned his mouth close to her ear as he let out a small groan. "How will you ever survive our honey moon, Katara?" He asked slowly, "Then again you're right, you don't keep me up at night. However, I plan to keep you up all night when we say 'I Do.' I was going to kiss you like this," he mumbled as his lips met her neck, "and while the sun comes up, I'm going to wake you up in a very, _very_ special way."

Katara blushed as she realized what he was implying and quickly turned her head. Zuko only laughed slightly. She was cute when she was shy. The woman in the Fire Nation wasn't as reserve or adorable as her. They were bloody gold diggers who prey on people who looked rich and wealthy. Maybe that was why Zuko never let anyone get too close to him. He didn't spend a lot of time on girls and if he had, they were always the one who came to him.

"Where do you want to go for our date today?" He asked

The water bender looked at him and realized that she had forgotten they had a date today. After everything that went on, her mind was still focused on the small declaration of honesty and truth he had given her. She pondered for a moment. _Decisions_. She hated them. Whenever the maids had asked her about a wedding choice she would made up a lame excuse to find Zuko. When they finally reached the Fire Lord she would then pretend to hear Uncle Iroh calling her and left the fire bender to decide on his own.

"How about we _train_ a bit?" he joked as he looked at her. She only laughed as she watched him climbed off the bed. The Fire Lord quickly made his way to his dresser. He pulled out a Red dress that was lined with black lace. It looked as though the design on it was a black threaded dragon. The dress wasn't formal, but it had a bit of flare. _All_ of the dresses she wore screamed royalty. The top was a traditional Chinese dress style and the front was a tad shorter than the back. She felt as though she was heading to a ball every day, but Iroh said that it was necessary since the Royal family had an image to withhold.

"Your mother must have really liked to party," she giggled as she sat up.

"I never really knew her a lot since dad made me go around with him," he said as he picked out a matching pair of clothing, "But Uncle Iroh said that she really loved to party when she was younger,"

Zuko walked into the bathroom to change as Katara began to take off the large shirt she had on. Slowly, she slip on the dress. She was surprise that the clothes had fit her so well and was even more surprising that the color red suited her at all. She was use to wearing blue, it was, after all her own element. She took a quick look in the mirror and decided her hair was good enough to keep down today. She never really took a lot of time getting ready like most girls did. She didn't need to wash her hair and put on loads of make up before greeting the public. She was always encouraged too, but never force. Zuko walked outside just as she had finish putting on some lip gloss. He looked at her, her beauty stunning to him.

"You know what I _really_ love about you, Katara?" He asked as he pulled her into a small hug.

"What is it?"

"You don't take hours to get ready like most girls too, in fact, I think that I take longer to get ready" He smirked as he placed a small red flower inside her hair. Gently, he turned her body to face the mirror, "You look beautiful,"

"You look _beautiful_ too," she said as she looked at their reflection.

"You mean I look handsome," he corrected

"Nope, beautiful," She said back

"Sexy?"

"Nah," she laughed

"Cute?" He questioned

"I didn't make a mistake" She huffed, "You look beautiful!"

"Why do I have to look beautiful?" He whined, "Beautiful are for ladies, guys are hot and sexy and incredible handsome."

Katara leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Well maybe you're not a guy then, Zuko."

He leaned toward her eye and huskily whispered, "Would you like me to _prove_ to you that I am?"

Katara's eyes widen as she let out a small gasp. "Prince Zuko!" They heard once again as though Iroh had bug their room to know when he should interrupt.

"Yes, _Uncle_" Zuko groaned as he opened the door, the two benders greeting the former general.

"I just came to tell you that the crew wanted another musical party tonight, would that be okay?"

Zuko frowned when he remembered what had happen at the _last_ one, but Katara told Uncle Iroh to go ahead and throw one. Zuko, of course, said that he would not leave her side the entire night. In fact, he was going to tie a rope around their hand so that she couldn't wonder off without him. The idea amused him until he realized that that would probably mean dancing the entire night. _Urg_.

"So about our date today," Zuko said as he waited for his uncle to leave.

"What do you have planned today?" Katara asked curiously.

"You'll see," he said as the two of them went to the dinning room. They had a quick breakfast before leaving the palace. Zuko said that the place was kind of far and they wouldn't have time to stop by a restaurant to eat. Katara made sure they had packed a small lunch for the day before leaving. Along the way the fire bender had stopped at various stores. He had purchase a bundle of flowers as well as a few meat buns. Katara wondered where they were heading, but as the day went on they continued to walk.

"We need to turn here," he said as he spotted a small forest. She was looking around as Zuko took hold of her hand. She didn't know where they were and all she saw were , she saw a small opening in the forest. In the middle laid a rock as the shine was shining through the cracks of the tree leaves.

"Zuko what are we doing he-"

With a gentle force, Zuko pushed Katara against a tree. His lips crashed onto hers as he pulled her body against his. It was _spontaneous_. It was _passionate_. It _was_ a complete turn on for the both of them. Katara relaxed in his arms as she kissed him back. He began to pulled away slowly as he looked into her eyes. His breathing was unsteady as he noticed the change in the bender. Her eyes light blue eyes suddenly became a darker shade of blue. Her chest was rising more heavily now as she tried to steady her breathing. Smirking, he regained his composure and began to walk toward the small stone. After inhaling an hour worth of air in 5 minutes, she made her way to Zuko. He had stay in the same spot since they had gotten there.

'Lady Ursa' was what the stone had said.

"Katara," He said quietly, "This is my mom,"

Katara was shock for a moment when she finally frowned, "You made me kiss you in front of your mother's grave!" She yelled embarrased.

Zuko began to put the food down as he set the flowers in a small vase. He smiled at her as he looked at the girl and winked. "Mom," he said, "This is my fiance. I'm sorry about the sudden display of affection, she _begged_ me to do it. You should have seen her mom! Everyday, she practically rips my clothes off and - "

Katara smacked him with a water whip when he growled at her playfully. She kneeled down beside him and smiled, "That was a _lie_ Lady Ursa, But i'm grateful to meet you, My name is Katara."

The two benders stay in front of the grave for a few hours. They had told Zuko's mom stories about the past and predictions for the future. They had unpacked the small lunch Katara took with them and ate silently. The water master watched as Zuko talked to his mom. It was _sad_ to her. She knew how it felt like to have to talk to a rock. She knew how painful it had to be to stare at some engrave words instead of a face.

"Mom, Katara's a water bender. I know you and dad must have wanted me to marry someone from here, but she's amazing and -"

"Fire Lady Ursa," Katara said interrupting Zuko. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation with Zuko. He must not come here a lot anymore since he been so busy with his duties. I wish that I could bring my mother here too meet you. People in my village always said that a mother's most happiest moment is meeting the people her children will be married too. Yet, you see, my mother died when i was a little girl,"

Zuko looked at her and stay quiet, he was wondering where she was going with this.

"In fact, she was killed by the Fire Nation when they raided my home. I'm sorry that you're not here with us today... and I know that you must have loved Zuko very much. I hope you accept me into your family because I would love to be apart of it,"

It was getting late and the sky was turning a orangey-red. After sitting in silent for a while Zuko decided that it was time to go home. "We'll visit again, mom"

**x x x **

"Thank you for coming with me today. I know it's not an ideal first date, but I wanted you to meet my mom before we got married." Zuko said as he held onto Katara's hand," Besides!" he said in defense, "You're the first guy I ever brought here. So be happy!"

"It was an amazing day," Katara answered back, "I'm only sorry that my mom couldn't meet you either..."

"How about we go after we're married?" Zuko ask softly

The water master leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "And I won't be improper and make out with you in front of my mother!" she yelled when she finally remembered what he had done.

"It wasn't _so_ bad right?" He asked smiling

Katara huffed as she felt Zuko's body against her. He pulled her into a small hug as his arms wrapped lightly around her neck. He could smell strawberries on her. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Do you want to spar, Zuko?" Katara asked as she noticed Zuko's face lighting up slightly. It had been a while since any of them had really trained. With everything that was happening they couldn't fit any bending time into their schedule.

Zuko took off his shirt as Katara stripped off her dress. She felt weird fighting in her wrappings, but she didn't want to get the dress dirty, or worst, burned. She wondered which one of them was stronger. Sure, she was a master water bender, but Zuko was also a Master fire bender.

Both of them nodded at one another as they smiled. It wasn't a friendly smiley, nor a mean smile. It was one of those smile you threw on your face as you mentally indicated to someone that they were going down. Quickly, Zuko fist launched out a fire ball. Katara had quickly pulled water from the air and blocked it, but Zuko didn't need to stall and kicked a wave of fire from his feet. Running to the side Katara blew her breathe and iced Zuko to the earth however, he quickly melted it.

It was just like the old days when they fought each other, but it was no longer for _hate_. They were doing it for **fun**. It went on for a few more minutes. Katara would successfully avoid Zuko's heat while she tried to cool him down. Suddenly, She stopped which caused the fire bender to stay in his stance.

"Unlike you, I draw my element through water and nature," She said as she indicated the dead ground around her, "Let's not destroy something we don't have too."

Zuko relaxed and smiled as he nodded. It had just occurred to him what she had meant. He did have an unfair advantage. Unlike Katara, all he had to do was feel the anger run through his body and control the flames. She had to draw from her surrounding and they weren't near any large water supplies. _He was an Idiot. _

"Thanks for letting me train," he said as he felt a little embarrassed, "You're not going to dump me now are you?" he asked jokingly.

"Of course not, but you do have to cook me something now," She said smiling

Zuko laughed and hoisted her onto his shoulder. Taking a deep breathe in he ignored Katara's yelled and ran to the palace. The people looked at them in the streets as various whispers missed their ears.

"It seems like our Lord is happier these days," someone said

"It looks like he's just a little kid now..." A man had mentioned briefly

"But they do look cute together," A old woman protested

The sky was turning darker when they had reached the palace. Zuko placed katara down lightly as he listened to her scold him.

"I told you not to do that anymore, Zuko! You know that I hate it when you do that!"

Suddenly Zuko froze. Katara had stopped yelling and looked at him wondering what was wrong.

"I just remembered, I have to do something really important," he said as he tried to turn around, but Katara grabbed his shirt.

"You're _not_ trying to avoid the musical party tonight are you, _Zuko_?"

"Katara! It's so boring! And all they do is drink and sing awful music," he whined.

Katara giggled as she turned around, "Fine! then i'll have to go all by **myself**,"

**x x x **

Uncle Iroh was on stage with his large french horn as Katara was dancing with some of the female cookers. Zuko watched her angrily from the table, his foot shaking up and down as he tried to drown out everything. He had to admit that she was _smart_. No way was he ever going to let her go to one of these things _alone_. He tried to think of some way to get out of here quickly.

"Maybe I could pretend to be sick?" he asked himself before he remembered that Iroh would send him to the medical ward immediately if that was the case. _Sigh_. He walked over to Katara and spun her around. It was a slow song and the two of them shared a dance.

"Having fun?" he asked her

"I love dancing," Katara said, "But I use to hate going to parties at home. Sokka was always eating everything and dad kept drinking! Everything was loud too. I don't mind them every once in a while though"

Zuko leaned toward her ear as he slowly said, "But this is our _date_, don't you want to do something more fun?"

"Aren't you having fun?" She asked innocently

"I rather go back to my room and have my way with you," he smirked.

"Oh please, Zuko, I would never let anyone have their ways with me," She said

"No one at all?" he questioned

"Unless I like them," She stated

"Don't you like me?" he asked seductively

_He got her there._ Katara blushed as she closed her eyes and looked the other way. "Of course I do, but if we go back to your room you will probably fast forward to our wedding night!"

"Would that be so bad?" He asked dangerously as he pulled her closer to him.

"n-not if... well... um," Katara said as she tried to find the right words, "Not until we're married! Besides, I'm not that kind of girl!"

Zuko hugged her and smiled. " I know, " he said, "that's why_ I love you._"

He had let it slip out, but Katara knew he meant it. She smiled and rested her head against his chest. From the stage, Iroh was smiling. He knew that one day it wouldn't me Zuko and him. He knew one day Zuko would move on and start his own family. He could wait for that day; it was only then that his nephew would be happy. All he ever wanted was for him to be happy. After 10 minutes, Zuko had finally convinced Katara to leave the party. After a small wave to the general the two of them made their way back to the Fire Lord's bed chamber.

**x x x **

Zuko fell onto his bed, "I don't know how those men can stay at that party. It's _so_ loud,"

"They're having fun!" Katara said as she sat beside him.

Zuko pulled her down. He knew that he shouldn't. He wasn't didn't drink any alcohol today, but Katara was intoxicating him. Her strawberry scent was mesmerizing. Her perfect body was hypnotizing. He began to kiss her as his hand ran up her side. She moaned slightly into his mouth when he found her right breast. Slowly, he began to rub it, his fingers pulling the fabric down to reveal her wrappings.

"Katara..." He said huskily as he kissed her neck.

She began spread her legs slightly as Zuko climbed on top of her. He bite her neck softly as her breathing began to quicken. They were _both_ attracted to each other. They _couldn't_ deny that they wanted to do something, but Zuko pulled away and rolled off. He groaned as his hands ran through his hair.

"Sorry, " he said as he looked at her

"No... Problem," Katara finally let out as she sat up embarrassed. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she smiled lightly at him, "It was nice,"

"I can't wait until our wedding," Zuko said as he pulled her beside him.

"Why?" she asked, "and help you if you say that you want to make lo-"

"Because I can finally call you my wife," He said softly, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"You're such a romantic," She said softly as she placed a small kiss on his neck.

"And like I said before, you're the _only_ one who will ever know that," He said

_Sure_, it wasn't a perfect first date, nor was it a _normal_ one. All they did was go to Ursa's _grave_ and then to Iroh's party. Even so, it was _special_. Katara finally saw a side of Zuko that she never knew he had. She saw him talk to his mom. He always tried to be tough. He was Zuko. Somewhere in his mind, he believed he had to be strong and in command. Deep down she knew that he was just a _regular_ teenager.

"I believe it's _Lady_ Wife to you Fire Lord Zuko," she said laughing as she hugged her pillow.

"Oh Katara," Zuko said as he eyed the fluffy whiteness

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your pillow for a moment?" He asked innocently

"Sure," She said as she handed him the puffy rectangle, "But why would you-"

Zuko stood up, his face smiling at her sweetly when his hand suddenly lit the pillow on fire. "_Oops_..."

"ZUKO!" Katara yelled angrily as the Fire Lord jumped on her.

"I'm sorry, _Honey_, I just wanted to be the one you held as you fell asleep. Did you know how cold I was when I woke up today? You were all the way on the other side of the bed! How could you resist hugging me?" He asked with a small pout.

"I do believe I am starting to _influence_ you," she said smiling. It was amazing how Zuko could make her forget that she was angry at him. It was incredibly that she didn't want to be angry at him. She smiled and he smiled back. Everything was different now. Her feelings for him was growing everyday. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she knew that it was happening.

"You have _no_ idea how much of an influence you are, Katara" He said as they laid in each other's arm.

**x x x **

**Author Note: **So it had occurred to me upon writing this, that_** i don't really like this chapte**_r. I also realized that i like every other chapter i do, which hopefully, i'll get chapter 9 up soon(: because i'm quite enjoying writing this. This was more of a mellow chapter. I do believe that Chapter 9 will show more of Zuko's old "hot temper." Psh, cause who doesn't like running into their old girlfriends? LOL.

_**Chapter Nine Preview**_

_"Zuko, Hi," _

_They stood there and talked for a while. Katara was rarely ever jealous, but she was curious. The girl was pretty. Her jet black hair went down her back as her posture was elegant and formal. She had on a bunch of make up, but it didn't look cake on. As the two said their goodbyes Zuko made his way back to Katara's side._

_"so who was that?" Katara asked nonchalantly _

_Zuko stay quiet for a moment, "Remember when I said my Ex Girlfriend dumped me because i wanted to train with her?" _

_"Yeah..."_

_"That was her"_


	9. Falling Apart is Hard

**Author Note: **so** im **_**so**_** sorry** this chapter is so late ! i was going to do it last night, but i've been having a lot of AP English homework this week and it takes e 7+ hours to do. After this week I'll probably be back to my regular stalling and posting chapters up daily though ! Thank you to everyone who reviewed 3 And i didn't get to go trick or treating today so i'm like REALLY sad...

**I Do Not Own Avatar, **I just have silly fan girl moments whenever i see Zuko&Katara.

**x x chapter nine x x **

_The distant sound of rain ran through his mind as he watched the water bender walk away from the old man. Her eyes were sharp, but her posture was composed. She didn't want to kill him, even if her heart desired her too. Her mind was far to strong for that. At that moment he felt astonished by her actions. She had come for revenge and had stopped seconds before accomplishing it. The sun was now setting as she stood in front of him, her eyes big and innocent as she jumped into his arms. That was the first time that he could remember her hugging him. It was the first time since Ba Sing Sei that she even talked to him with kindness. For a moment he didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay like that forever, but he didn't know why. _

Slowly, Zuko's eyes fluttered open. It was morning time again and he had registered what had just happened. He was dreaming. Dreaming about his and Katara's raid on the southern raiders. He had done it to gain her respect , but it felt like so much more. His blood boiled when he heard from Sokka what had happened. He wanted to hit Aang when he was trying to talk her out of it. It was more than just gaining trust, he wanted her to be happy. Quietly, Katara groaned and turned to look at the Fire Lord. Her body was finally getting use to waking up when he did, but it didn't mean that she _liked_ waking up early.

"Good morning," she said softly as she wiggled closer to the warmth of his body.

"'Moring," he replied back sweetly.

His mind was still thinking. He couldn't believe that he use to hate her. Years ago, he wanted nothing to do with her. She was the pain in his side that always smacked him with water whenever they met. He couldn't believe that she was laying _right_ there. Beside him as though nothing else in the world existed. But with the warmth of her body, his mind had to except the impossible.

"Say, Katara... Do you remember our southern raiders raid?" the fire bender asked

She looked at him. She _never_ forgot about that day. It was the day that she decided she should forgive Zuko. It was also the day she jumped into his warm embraced and felt his tone muscle under her skin. "If only aang wasn't there... things could have gotten _interesting_," She thought silently as she mustered out a quick, "Of course."

"When you hugged me on the bridge, You smelled like flowers," he mumbled softly as his mouth pressed against her cheek.

"You still remember what I smelled like?" She asked surprised

"It was the day you finally forgave me, I would never forget," He said as his lips met hers. It was becoming normal for them to share small kisses with each other for no apparent reason.

"Thank you for helping me back then," she whispered quietly as she remembered the events they had to go through. They had snuck on the raiders' ship, flew to various lands, met her mother's killer and walked away without revenge. "But why are you bringing it up now?"

"I don't know, I suddenly remembered it," he answered. He was debating what to say next, "I think that was when I finally realized that I had feelings for you," the Fire Lord added nonchalantly. He had ignored the small gasp that escaped from Katara's mouth. "I wanted you to forgive me so badly. I even went to Sokka! You would have never guessed how awkward it was to see him lay there with a rose in his mouth" he laughed. "And then he kicked me out to pull Suki in!"

"Really?" Katara laughed as she watched the Fire Bender.

"He kicked me out and two seconds later cried 'Oh Suki,' Outside of his tent!" Zuko said annoyed.

laughing, "Remind me to blackmail Sokka with this later on, _dear_"

"I do believe being in the Fire Nation had turned you a little sinister, Katara" he mocked.

"And hanging out with me has turned you soft my lord."

"Whatever do you mean," Zuko asked in a seemingly innocent tone, "If you want, we can take a ride to the Earth Kingdom and I can chase Aang around again."

**x x x**

The morning went by smoothly. It had been a while since they had talked about their past together. It wasn't something they had _normally_ discussed because they _had_ detested one another back then. It never failed to amazed them, however, to look back on it. It was all different, but nothing was off limits. They had talked about their meeting in the crystal cave as well as the moment Zuko had risked his life to save her from Azula's fire bolt. There was a small silent in the room as the Fire Lord looked at his fiance. Golden red staring into Ocean Blue. He wanted to know so much about this girl. What made her laugh, what made her cry, what made her angry or bored. He was really beginning to act like a... _teenager_. Except this time around, he didn't really mind. It wasn't force or unnatural. They weren't overly sweet with one another. It was like having a best friend for his girl - one that could kick his ass if she wanted and battle against his wits. But there was one thing that he wanted to know the most. One thing that ate at the back of his mind every day since he had laid eyes on her -

_gulp_ "Did you use to have a lot of boyfriends?" Zuko finally asked. He _couldn't_ help it, the suspense had always killed him. Ever since she stepped off the Water Tribe ship, he had wondered how she was still single.

"I had a few, but none of them were serious relationships," she said shyly, " They were always too afraid of my dad, or intimidated by Sokka. He always had to take his boomerang with him whenever he met them," She stated

"Sokka's intimadating? You must have had a lot of babies as boyfriends," he teased.

Katara gave him a small shove and laughed, "Well jerk, what about you? Were you a ladies man?"

"I've only had a few and _they_ always asked _me_. I didn't see a need for a girl by my side, most of them were clingy. The longest was my last girlfriend," he said as he carefully thought about what he was going to say.

"The one who dumped you because you wanted to train?" Katara giggled

Zuko playfully poked her head as he nodded, "Yeah, she ended up leaving me one day for another guy. I think her exact words were, 'he doesn't spend our dates busy or training'" he mocked

Katara giggled slightly at Zuko's impersonation of a girl but, It suddenly occurred to her that Zuko wasn't the one who did the dumping, he got dumped. Not the other way around. So there could be a change that- "Do... you still like her?" She asked in barely a whisper.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's waist. He pulled her as close as he possibly could to his body. She could feel his heart beat as the warmth from his skin transferred to her.

"Are you stupid, Katara? I **only** confessed my undivided love to you as well as showed you with sides of me that had never seen the light of day before!" he burried his head into her neck, " I have you now and you're the only one I love. She's my ex for a reason. She was just an ex-ample of what I shouldn't look for anymore. You're my present and my Future now,"

Katara smiled, unable to find the right set of words to express her feelings. So she did the only thing she could think of, she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss- or at least that was what it was suppose to be. Zuko had taken the chance to deepened the kiss. His mouth was seeking attention as his tongue licked her bottom lip. It was an action that went from innocent to passionate. As his arms pulled her petite body on top of his, her hair fell down the side.

"You have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen," Zuko whispered as he ran his hand through her brown locks. "You look so fragile, but you're a hell of a fighter on the field," he laughed as his mouth made his way to her neck. "And you're body? How did Sokka ever let you out alone?" his hand was running itself up and down her back, slowly.

He waited for a moment as Katara looked at him. Their breathing was more shallow as both of their eyes became clouded with lust.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly

"I'm waiting for Uncle Iroh to interrupt like he always does," he said as he stuck his tongue out

For a moment it was silent. The two teens were looking at each other as if wondering what to do next. Zuko was about to pull Katara into another kiss until suddenly -

"Fire Lord Zuko," A voice said from behind the door, "Sorry to bother you, but we were wondering if you were awake"

"Maybe they'll go away if we stay quiet," Katara said softly as she kissed his cheek. Her mouth traveled to his neck as she took a risk and nibbled his ear. She may only be 16, but she knew how to do _some_ stuff. Her tongue ran its way along his lobe as she took it in and gave it a soft 's breathes were getting shorter as he felt a sudden problem began to arouse. He was struggling to keep it away as Katara continued her innocent adventure.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" The voice asked again.

"Katara-" Zuko moaned out, his mind trying to process any action that would stop the water bender.

Katara giggled. She was aware of what she was doing to Zuko. Gran-Gran always said to win a battle one must be powerful and seductive. Of course, she never took a class on it, but her friends told her all about it. Sokka never let her set foot in those tents. He always said, "why would you need to seduce someone when you have me and my trusty boomerang?" Now if only it came back all the time. She giggled softly as Her arm ran its way down the Fire Lord's side. As her lips met his neck she let out a small, "Mmm...? _Prince_ Zuko?"

"We... need t-to," He tried to mustered out with frustration apparent in his voice. He couldn't take it anymore. Certainly he wasn't going to lose at anything and this was no different. He flipped her over, a small yelp escaping her mouth as she tried to get up. Zuko kept his body on her, his mouth attacking her neck as he tried to stay controlled.

"Damn Katara," He mumbled as his hand slowly slipped under the over shirt she had become accustomed too. Katara blushed, her breathing shallow as she tried to stay quiet. They were both breathing heavy, their eyes clouded with desires as they both fought with themselves to move further. Zuko was about to grasp one of her breast until -

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said, "Please don't ignore the guards and come outside," he laughed.

For the first time in his life, the fire bender was happy that Iroh had interrupted. He didn't think that they were ready to explore anything more than kissing and playful touching. Yet he couldn't deny the attraction he felt for Katara grow. It was a constant battle everyday to not touch her. When she bathed in the bathtub, temptation ran through his blood to walk in. When she laid next to him in bed, he wanted to undress her slowly. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

"Coming, Uncle," He said as he smiled at the water bender. He moved her to the side as he got up, his hand running through his black hair. As he opened the door his eyes widened.

"Good Morning Uncle Ir-" Katara said before she saw the young girl standing beside him. She was posed and elegant, her skin pale while her hair was jet black. Smiling she looked toward Zuko, ignoring the water bender in front of her. Katara could feel the tenseness run its way through Zuko as she waited for someone to say something. Her eye was keeping a close watch on Zuko's behavior, his eyes narrowed as they pierced through the young maiden.

"Zuko, Hi,"

"Aerie."

They stood there and talked for a while. Katara was rarely ever jealous, but she was curious. The girl was pretty. Her jet black hair went down her back as her posture was elegant and formal. She had on a bunch of make up, but it didn't look cake on. As the two said their goodbyes Zuko made his way back to Katara's side.

"so who was that?" Katara asked nonchalantly

Zuko stay quiet for a moment, "Remember when I said my Ex Girlfriend dumped me because i wanted to train with her?"

"Yeah..."

"That was her"

katara looked down the hall way as she watched Aerie walk down the hall with Uncle Iroh. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Slowly, she walked to Zuko's desk and picked up the article of clothing all ready for her to wear for the day. Not taking another look back she turned around and headed for the bathroom missing the silent "Shit" that Zuko let out.

**x x x**

Aerie's eyes were fixed on the old man as he poured hot tea into separate cups. She sat down slowly, her mind determined to find answer as she smiled sweetly.

"Tell me General Iroh," Aerie said as she sat down for a cup of tea," Who was that girl?"

Iroh looked at the female in front of him. He was rarely tricked by the cruel nature of people. The aura around Aerie screamed "Im going to cause trouble," but he smiled and sipped his green tea.

"Her name is Katara, She's the princess of the northern water tribe. Her and Zuko will be getting married in a few days." He said nonchantly.

Immediately, iroh could see her hand tighten around the small tea cup. Her eyes that were a dull brown had flamed up with anger and hatred.

"Is that so?" She asked "I would have never guessed that anyone would stay with Zuko."

"Listen Aerie," Iroh said, his tea cup getting placed down as his gentle eyes turned sharp, "If you do anything to mess with my nephew... I will personal see to it that you never set foot in the Fire Nation."

"Iroh, I have no idea-"

"I believe you do. I believe you plan to come up with some situation that will cause Zuko misery," He stated, "I shall warn you now. I do not take kindly to people who mess with my Nephew."

Iroh got up and left, his steps heavy as he heard the silent huffs behind him. He rarely ever used violent means, but he could almost sense the merciless plan that ran through Aerie's head. She smirked. She was never one to let any man tell her what to do. She always got what she wanted and now that Zuko was taken, she wanted him even more.

"Like I'm going to listen to you, Old man," She mumbled.

She sipped her tea and smiled. Slowly she walked to the door, Her hand resting on the guard's chest.

"Kind Sir, Do you know where Fire Lord Zuko is right now?" She asked seductively as her body inched closer to his.

She heard the man gulped and even though his mask was on she could feel the tension in his body. Her hand began to travel down, her fingers lingering dangerously slow.

"I _must_ see him..." She whispered into the guard's ear.

"H-H-He should be in his office right now..."

**x x x **

"Katara, you're not mad are you..." Zuko asked silently as he watched the water bender put on her shoes

"Why would i be mad, Zuko?" She asked, "it's not like you invited her or something."

"Look, what happened, happened a long time ago..."

"I know,"

"And i Don't love her anymore." he stated.

"That's nice to know," She answered back quickly.

"And she's probably not here for me-"

"I get it."

"Than why are you acting like this?"

"Like what," Katara responsed annoyed

"Like we're 13 and 15 again!" Zuko snapped

Katara let out a small gasp. It had been a while since Zuko raised his voice at her, but she suppose he was right to do so. She was acting like a jealous brat. Sure, Zuko's ex girlfriend was here and she was gorgeous... But he said he loves hers, not that little slut. The water bender sighed, her body turning around to face Zuko's.

"I'm sorry," Katara whispered as she walked over to the Fire Lord.

Zuko gave her a small hug, his arms wrapped around her small figure as he let out a sigh, "_i'm_ sorry. I'll ask Uncle to tell her to leave as soon as she can,"

Katara leaned up, her eyes closed as she placed a small kiss on Zuko's lips. Slowly she pulled away, "Remember Zuko, I can beat you up." She laughed, "So don't be a bad boy."

"Right," he smirked as they both walked outside, "Shall I meet you for dinner, Dear? I need to sign some documents... So we can go on a dinner date."

"Sure," Katara said smiling as she walked away, "6pm!"

Zuko smiled as he made his way to his office. He mentally tried to plan out what he needed to get done. It was 11AM and he had 7 hours to sign a day's worth of paper. He suppose he could skip a few and do it every now and then. The Fire Lord sat at his desk. It was the same way he had left it besides the fact that Iroh had finished some paper work for him. He sighed. Why was Aerie here? Whenever she was around, it always meant trouble. Whenever she got jealous, it always meant trouble.

"not this time..." he muttered.

"Not this time what?"

Zuko almost launched a fire ball behind him until he recognized the voice.

"Aerie, my office is off limits to _commoners_."

"Commoner? Zuzu dear, don't be so mean!" She whined

"My name's Zuko and i'm not your dear," he stated bluntly

Aerie leaned over, her chest pressed against Zuko's back as she whispered into his ear, "Don't fight what we had, Zuko. You know that you'll be with me again."

"I don't want trashy whores." He simply said as his paper scanned over a sheet of paper.

Aerie frowned and huffed, She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Zuko's neck, "But I know all your favorite spots." She whispered. "and who could resist my looks?"she asked to herself as she twirled her hair. After seeing that Zuko was still ignoring her she got up and stood straight. "Maybe I'll just hang out with _Katara_ for a bit and -"

As quick as lighten, Zuko got up and pinned her against the wall. His body was cornering her as his arms rested on either side of her head. His eyes were dangerously sharp as his mouth formed a small thin line. She noticed the difference in his appearance. He was no longer kind to her. He didn't hold any affection in his eyes anymore. Was this all because of _her_?

"Why Zuko, how did you know i like a rough men?" Aerie Joked

"Listen, you _stay_ away from Katara,_ Got it_." He warned, his voice dangerously low as he increased his pressure on her, "You will not mess this up for me."

"You use to love our little games, Zuzu. What changed?"

"My name is Zuko, not that stupid pet name!" The Fire Lord screamed.

Aerie could feel the fire on his skin increasing. He was getting mad. She didn't know whether it was good or bad, but if she was right about women's intuition, she only needed to buy a little more time. She lean forward, her breathe hot against Zuko's eat as she purred. Zuko almost rolled his eyes at her actions. Katara would never act like such a slut. She was a lady, not some whore.

"How about... One kiss and I'll leave for good," Aerie said, "How about it Zuko? Give me a kiss."

**x x x **

Katara kept feeling uneasy. Something in her blood was telling her that something was going to happen. She walked down the hallway greeting the various guards and maids. Maybe seeing Zuko for a few minutes would ease her nerves. Her steps seemed almost heavy, as though her body was trying to tell her to stay away. Yet, isn't that the funny thing about human nature? You never really listen to your bad feeling. If anything, it makes you want to move forward even more. When she finally reached the large oak doors she took a deep breathe.

"I Should trust Zuko," the water bender said, "He's probably working hard right now..."

She was about to turn and leave until she suddenly heard Aerie's high voice through the door. What was _she_ doing in there? Certainly she was _not_ paper work. Again, another pur - **wait** did she just hear Zuko moan? She was feeling sicker by the moment. Should she burst in there and drown them in their own breathe? Should she wait until the coast was clear? Her eyes widened as she heard Aerie's whisper foul words loud and clear. Without thinking she bursted in, her eyes glued on the scene in front of her. There he was, Zuko, pinning Aerie against the wall.

The door opened with a huge bang that cause the two ex's to jump slightly. Zuko's eyes widen as he looked at Aerie and then at Katara. Not thinking, he pushed to the side which caused her to fall down..

"ZUZU! Oww - " She yelled as she tried to get up.

"Katara it's not-" And he stopped. _Water_. That was what he saw fall from Katara's eyes as she took a step back. He had seen that element around her numerous time. it surrounded her when she was fighting, it was on her when she was bathing, but had she ever let it leave her eyes because of _him_? He wanted to tell her that it wasn't what it looks like. He wanted to tell her that this was a set up! Yet with every drop that fell down her cheek, his words became vaguer until they were just letters in his mind. His throat was getting dryer as he tried to swallow, the futile cries of a slut fading into the background.

"It was a _lie_... Wasn't it?" Katara asked, her voice soft as she stared at the fire bender. She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know what to say or how to act. She stared at the Fire Lord for what felt like years. "Did you lie to me when you said that you love me? Because people who loves someone don't pin other woman against the wall, Zuko! Was everything that night a joke? A **facade**?" The tears kept falling as Zuko tried to walk toward her.

"I didn't lie, Katara! Please!" He begged

"It's funny... Because... _because_..."

Zuko waited for her to finish, but all he saw was someone breaking down in front of him. He couldn't think straight anymore. He was never good at helping people when they were crying. Hell, he didn't even know how to help himself when he cried. Iroh was always the one who comforted him, but he had to stop Katara's tears himself.

"I _wanted_ to believe you. I _wanted_ to trust you," She mumbled as though she was by herself.

Zuko went up to her, his arms trying to wrap around her as she struggled to move away. She was sobbing and he couldn't stop her. She was hurt and he couldn't help her. He couldn't take her on a journal to kill someone she hated. **HE** was the one that she hated. _He_ messed up and he didn't even notice that he was doing it. Quickly, she put her hand out as water frozed around Zuko's foot. With one last look she turned around and ran away. She wanted to be _anywhere_, but there.

Zuko looked at the woman on the floor and glared at her. If looks could kill, Aerie would have been dead fifty times already. His red eyes were burning with an immense hatred that rivaled the biggest enemies. "If you don't want to get **burned**, get the **fuck** out of my home! Acutally get the _fuck_ out of the Fire Nation! YOU'RE HEREBY BANISH FROM THIS LAND." He screamed as steam escaped from his fist and nose.

Aerie got up, a silent whimper leaving her lips, "I was trying to save you, Zuzu! We could have had something beautiful again!" and with that she ran out the door. Uncle Iroh had walked by the room, the sudden commotion gaining his attention as he heard a large object break - followed by a very aggravated and frustrated scream. Zuko was grabbing everything in his site. Scattered paper work, spilled ink pads, broken vases. He was angry, frustrated, confused.

"Nep..hew..?" The general asked as he looked at the boy who was viciously throwing everything around.

"Uncle Iroh..." Zuko said as he looked up. "I messed up - I fucking messed up - **EVERY THING'S** MESSED UP. Everything was going so well Uncle... How am I going to get her back...? She ran away, she pushed me away. I couldn't even explain"

Zuko was babbling. He didn't know what to do. He collasped on the floor, his face burried on his hands as he felt water slowly drip down his cheeks. Iroh hesistated, his own mind confused as he made his way toward his nephew. His hand rested on Zuko's hair, the sudden impact making the crown fall from his top knot.

"Calm down nephew and tell me what happened..."

The more Zuko confided in his Uncle, the more Iroh sensed the saddness in him. It was hard, hard for the both of them. Zuko had just been set up and had no idea what to do. Iroh wanted to tell him what was right. He wanted to give him advice that would help him, but the thing is... He _didn't_ have a definite answer for him.

"Nephew," Iroh said, his voice soft as he placed his hand on the fire bender's shoulder, "Give it some time. Katara will come home when she's ready..."

**x x x **

Katara didn't know what to do. It was probably around 4PM when she reached the city. The cold wind was sending chills down Katara's back as she walked down the street. Her hair was scattered, her face flushed as she heard the numerous gasp and whispers from the town people. Yes, she was the soon to be Fire Lady. She was suppose to marry Zuko at the end of this week. Today was suppose to be their second date. They were suppose to put aside their differences, walk down the isle, and say 'I Do' like the stories Gran-Gran use to tell her.

"I ran out without listening to him." she thought silently to herself, "He probably had a good reason to be in that position... Right?"

It was almost as though she was trying to connivence herself. She stopped, the cold air blowing through her hair as she collasped against the closest tree. She stay there for a few minutes, her mind racing as her knees rested against her forehead. What was she suppose to do? She couldn't go back there... not after what had happened or after what she had said. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her head, her eyes shotting up as she was greeted by the smiling face Haku held.

"Katara!" he said as he suddenly saw the look in her eyes, "...What's wrong?"

It was almost like she had held it in for years. Her lips quivered as she looked at the Fire bnder. Tears began to stream down her face again as Haku looked at her in shock, his body moving down to the ground as he stared at her. He didn't know why it was so painful to him. He didn't know why he suddenly saw his younger sister in front of him. Her hair was a messed up and tossled as it Framed her face. Her tears streaked her skin yet still had beauty within it. He pulled her into a small hug as he pat her head gently.

"If You want to cry... You can cry. Don't hold it in. _This time_, I'll let you cry on my shoulder..."

And she did. She cried and sobbed and felt a small part of her heart break. It wasn't because she saw Aerie and Zuko together. She was _scared_. She was terrified that Zuko's words meant nothing. She was horrified that everything up until now was fake. She was _scared_ that she was finally ready to tell him that she loved him and it might mean nothing anymore.

**x x x **

**Author Note :** IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I just spend today writing the whole thing and i swear the next chapter will come WICKED fast! but like i said, i've been really busy and it's been hard lately for me Forgivee meee !

_Chapter 10 Preview _

_Katara and Haku looked out toward the hill. It was silent, but they didn't know what to say. Katara's face was red from rubbing the tears away from her eyes. She looked at the fire bender beside her and before she could say anything he started to instead._

_"My sister use to cry all the time," He started as Katara stared at him, "Whenever I came home from school or work... She would be crying."_

_It was silent, his eyes were closed as he looked up at the stars._

_"One day, She ran up to me and her face were cover in tears. I was really tiered and I didn't want to deal with her. She was always crying about something... and normally it wasn't important. I ended up walking away and falling asleep on this hill. It wasn't until a few hours later, I came home and she was there, on the floor, covered in burns and blood. My parents were in their room dead."_

_Katara let out a small gasp as her problems seemed to fly away. She body moved toward his as she set her small hand on his back._

_"That's why, I guess it slipped... I told you that this time you could cry on me," He said with a small smile as he looked at her. _

_She looked at him and a tear fell from her eyes. He was shocked, but not surprised. Quietly, she leaned forward and hugged him. _

_"Don't let Zuko cry alone Katara... I'm sure that's why you were crying? Something happened right? I'm never going to know why my younger sister was crying. And I regret it every time." _


End file.
